The Wrong Dimension
by its.rxbekahh
Summary: Obito's Kamui malfunctioned, sending the Rookie 9 of Konoha to a entirely new dimension. One they hadn't stepped on since centuries ago. As ninjas reintroduce themselves to the Outside, will wizards and ninjas be able to reconnect? *During the Fourth Shinobi War & the Order of the Phoenix* Chapters 1-11 rewritten and edited. (Some romance sprinkled here and there :p)
1. Prologue

In the most ancient of oldest books in the Restricted Section of the Library was a book detailing the oldest known human race known as...ninjas.

Long, long ago, two different group of people learned magic. Wizards and witches learned magic while ninjas learned signs and jutsus, controlling a inner stream of magic known to them as _chakra._

Trained from as early as 7 to 8 years of age, they can graduate at any given time but majority being 12. Once graduated, they were considered to be adults and were given missions by their head of government.

They were trained from a early age to kill, to assassinate, to protect, to guard. They didn't bat a eye against blood, nor did they flinch when they were stabbed. It's not like they recommended the idea of killing others, but it was how they were brought up. Given that there was insane S-ranked criminals out there in the Hidden Continents, generation after generation of children were taught not to fear the idea of blood. Learn to face the pain, but don't seek or embrace it.

After learning the basics (Shadow Clones, Transformation, Replacement, Shuriken/Kunai Throwing, Chakra Theory), they are then separated into 3-man cells led by a higher- up, where they honed their individual skills on various types of ninjutsu.

All of them lived on a rather large island located to be near modern-day Japan, separating into individual nations based on elements.

5 of them were the most powerful, dominating over the rest: Konohagakure (Land of Fire), Sunagakure (Land of Wind), Iwagakure (Land of Earth), Kumogakure (Land of Lightning), Kirigakure (Land of Water).

Once upon a time, shinobi and kunoichi alike walked the earth with wizards. Healing techniques were shared among nurses and medical ninja, despite the large gap between the ninja who used wandless magic and those who required the need of a wand. Kages, powerful individual ninjas, were involved in the political affairs with the Outside, discussing and forming political alliances.

But soon, time would drive the two human races apart. Selfish wizards, those who wanted to hang on to their power and fame, would employ shinobi to assassinate others, sometimes their own friend.

The Kages finally snapped, after years and years of endless wars. One war would end only for another to take its place several years later. Truly, the term 'peace' is merely just a word. Peace never existed long in the Outside. The same could be applied to us wizards and witches.

Erecting a giant shield around their entire island, civilians and ninjas disappeared behind it, to no longer make outside contact. Time ran slower inside the shield. Its jutsu formula ever so complicated, it made its own climate in various regions and time slowed down. A decade would trickle by the ninjas as a century raced by the wizards. Civilians forgot there was even land outside of the shield. Memories wiped clean, they lived contentedly without modern technology. Those that did existed all depended on batteries and were only reserved for special occasions.

People, or animals, who managed to find their way in and were affiliated with the Outside's political forces disappear, never to be heard from again. The name, Hidden Continents, came to life. Unplottable, untraceable, none succeeded in contacting the Hidden Shinobi Nations. No wizard since Wizarding Year 1541, ever saw a ninja. They only existed inside ancient historical documents. To us these days, ninjas are a fairy tale. A child's bedtime story, if you will...

\- _Advanced History of Magic_ , Bathilda Bagshot


	2. Dropping In

It was the first of September of the year 1995, Harry's fifth year.

Earlier in the summer, he was picked up from the Dursley's house and spent the remainder of his eventful summer at Grimmauld 12.

Why was it eventful? Because fate had decided to make his life miserable, on top of surviving from the Darkest Wizard in all of wizarding history.

Harry can tell, as of right now, that his fifth year will be just as eventful, especially since that pink toad of a _professor_ was now the newest Defense Against Dark Arts. Harry would bet his entire Gringotts vault that Umbridge wouldn't last a full fight against Voldemort, much less against a Death Eater. He didn't even interact much with her, even at his hearing he had said the bare minimum of 15 words to her toad face.

The Sorting, now finished, was about to become the time to eat when a _very_ girlish high-pitched noise penetrated the atmosphere.

"Hem, hem. Thank you, Dumbledore, for that inspiring speech," Professor Umbridge simpered, "Now-"

At this point, Harry along with his best mate Ron, started drowning her voice out.

Teacher or not, this one had got to be one of the worst yet. Harry considered putting her as his second most loathed teacher ever, right after that slimy git Snape.

Just as Umbridge was about to finish her ''speech'', a blue swirling portal appeared right in front of her.

Umbridge squawked a very ugly sound at the appearance.

Harry was elated at that...oops, he meant to say that he was feeling very concerned for her and hoped that Umbridge was injured.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier:_

Naruto and Sasuke, along with Sakura, were reunited.

The original Team 7 (along with Sai) Team 8, Team 10, and Team Gai were gathered in front of the Four Crimson Ray Barrier.

Inside the Hokage-level shield, Jyuubi (Ten Tails) raged inside trying to find its way out of it.

Tobi, now revealed to be the very much alive Obito from Kakashi-sensei's generation, observed them. No longer acknowledged to be the Rookie 9 of Konoha, they stood proudly with a air of confidence. Team 7 seems to be the leader squad amongst them all. Still, no team was better than the other. Obito wondered if it was safe to say that the four teams were all equal power-wise. No matter, he had a idea to get rid of them all in one move.

Using a combination of jumps from rock to rock in the air, he quickly made his way in front of them. All startled, Obito took advantage of it by activating Kamui.

He focused his left eye, his long-range Kamui, on the shinobi and the kunoichi. Too late, Naruto had started to form his signature Ram/Cross sign for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Their bodies warped into Obito's left eye.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji , then Tenten swirled into it. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba along with Akamaru quickly followed them into his eye. Shino, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura swirled after their friends. They had no time to either resist or scream. It all happened so quickly.

Obito had meant to trap them all in a genjutsu, but for some reason, his Kamui refused to do so. They disappeared into a unknown dimension shortly after being sucked in.

Oh well.

At least those brats were gone.

Obito unconsciously forgot he lost his chance to capture the Kyuubi, or Kurama.

* * *

Smoke billowed out of it, causing a tense mood to immediately fester in the Great Hall.

Was it spies from the Dark Lord? Death Eaters? Dark minions of Voldemort sent to attack Hogwarts?

All students had their wands gripped tightly in their hands. Even the first-years. They might be inexperienced, but they still had 11 years of stories tucked under their belts.

The smoke dispersed, showing the group of battered-like teens standing in front of the steadily-shrinking portal.

They all appeared to be Asian, with 6 of them having slightly-bleached black-brown hair though there were some weird hair colors standing out. A lone boy stood out with bright, pure golden hair while one of the girls had pink hair, another girl had distinct blue-black hair, while yet another girl had blonde hair that was bordering on platinum. Harry wrinkled his nose a bit at that girl's hair. Was she related, in some sort of bizarre way, to Malfoy? He really hoped not.

* * *

Shikamaru had already deducted that they were no longer at war torn Konoha, seeing that the ground was now marble slabs and not jutting pieces of rock. Neji and Hinata had already activated their Byakugan and informed their companions that the majority of people present were, for some strange reason, were clutching varying pieces of wood.

They were all tired, along as sweaty, injured, and were barely standing. They didn't have the time to ponder this new developement.

A single question arose from the eldest person alive in the room: "Who are you?"

Their response was dropping jaws at the length of his beard.


	3. Needed Intros and Confirmed Suspicions

Hermione gasped, as she remembered something from her advanced History textbook. She grasped the thought in her mind, trying to turn that vague fact into something more info-loaded.

As Hermione tried to remember what she read, Umbridge was sputtering in rage and in fear.

She would've succeeded in exploding from the sheer amount of it present in her face if a giant dog didn't bark in her face.

A boy with short brown hair looked over at the dog and _talked_ back to it, "Hmm?"

Then, he snickered.

"Akamaru, that's a person. Not a _toad._ "

Then, he turned to the only boy with blonde hair, "Hey, Naruto. You sure that 'person' over there wearing pink isn't from Mt. Myokubo?"

 _So, the dog must be Akamaru and the blonde boy must be named Naruto_ , Hermione observed.

The blonde, now identified as Naruto, looked over to what his friend pointed at and snickered back at him.

"Nah. Even Gamakichi looks better than her."

Umbridge had reached the point where she started doing her annoying ''hem, hem.''

"Excuse me. But I am a official representative from the Ministry of Magic. Who are you and how did you get here? Hogwarts has a anti-apparent charm set here."

Sakura sighed.

The immature ones -Naruto, Kiba, and Choji- flew past the words and just focused on the word ''Hogwarts''.

They backed away from their serious team mates and went into a corner to laugh it out.

Still, the rest all being ninjas they can still easily easily hear what they said.

"Hogwarts." (Kiba)

"I know, right? Sounds lame for a school." (Naruto)

"Sounds like a sick pig. I wouldn't even put it on the BBQ grill, even they offered me it." (Choji)

While they conferred on the name of the place they were now in, the old one with a really long beard wearing a _dress_ stepped up to them.

"Who might you be?"

Naruto, never missing his chance to introduce himself being the future Hokage, bounded forward.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!"

The moment Hermione and the older Ravenclaws heard the term 'Hokage', all snapped open their History textbooks.

If they had recalled correctly, a 'Hokage' was a leader of a _ninja_ village, Konohagakure, in the _Hidden Continents_.

If it was correct, then that means they were all shinobi and kunoichi! This could be their first meeting since 1541, when they all isolated themselves away on a island.

Then, the rest of their odd group introduced themselves:

Blonde-going-platinum went first, "Yamanaka Ino."

Pineapple Head, "Nara Shikamaru...how troublesome."

Pinkie, "Haruno Sakura, sir."

Emo #1, "Uchiha Sasuke...sir."

Mr. Chubs, "Akimichi Choji. Got any food here?"

Emo #2, "Aburame Shino."

Boy-with-Red-Triangles and his dog, "Inuzuka Kiba and my trusty dog, Akamaru (Say hi, boy!)"

Then, what looked to be two blind people went. Perhaps they were related?

"Hyuuga Hinata, sir."

"Please to meet you, sir. I am Hyuuga Neji, Hinata-sama's cousin."

Chinese-Bun Girl, "Tenten. Just Tenten."

White-Pasty Dude, "I'm Sai." Simple enough, right?

Green-Spandex Guy, "I am the youthful Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!"

The guy who just went said 'Konoha'; Hermione wondered if it was short for the Land of Fire, Konohagakure in the Hidden Shinobi Nations.

Anyway, it only confirmed their suspicions.

The group of 13 were somewhere affiliated with long-lost Shinobi Nation.

Problem was now, how did they get here?

* * *

Sakura leaned over to Shikamaru, "So...what do we do now?"

Shikamaru shrugged, even he didn't know what was their next move.

From preparing to fight Jyuubi to being placed in a castle surrounded by people whose only defense mechanism was a piece of stick, who _would_ know what to do next?


	4. Dinnertime

The more skeptical professors —Snape, McGonagall, Umbridge, and Sinistra— were cautious about these 'ninjas.'

They had reason to be suspicious. After all, nobody had actually seen a genuine ninja since 1541. The young group could be easily telling a lie, so they can easily slip by their defenses.

However, Professor Dumbledore extended to them the benefit of doubt: He welcomed them with open arms.

"Welcome, welcome! Please make yourselves comfortable at any of the tables you see fit."

Naruto and the rest looked at their advisor. At times like this, it's best to seek the next favorable move from a trusted source of intelligence. Which, in this case, was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just sighed in weariness. Now that they were far away from the Shinobi war and the adrenaline had faded away, he was back to his lazy old self.

"Troublesome...let's just split into our squads and sit at each of the tables. That way we can interact with these wizards."

They all nodded at him in confirmation and followed his instructions.

Team 7, along with Sai, took the Gryffindor table. Team 10 took nervous Ravenclaw, Team 8 took jittery Hufflepuff, and Team Gai took the hostile Slytherin table.

Dumbledore stood up and swept open his arms, "Tuck in!" then sat back down in his throne-like chair.

Sasuke and all other ninjas were confused.

Tuck in into what exactly?

That question was soon answered when a 'explosion' of food happened right in front of them.

Neji, Sasuke, and Sai respectively all backflipped onto the Hufflepuff table; food, plates, forks, spoons, and knives all clattered to the floor. Kiba let out a doggish-like bark of surprise. Tenten surrounded herself with 122 different types of weapons, all sharpened and ready to skewer someone in a instant. Hinata had immediately jumped out of her seat, in a ready position to use her Gentle Fist. Naruto and Sakura jumped far away from the food, far enough to land on the other side of the Great Hall. Ino and Shikamaru just raised a eyebrow at the food that suddenly appeared onto the empty plates. Choji was a bit startled at first then just shrugged. Magic food; he was just glad they had meat. Shino didn't even react; he just sat at the Hufflepuff table impassively without even a flinch. Lee, well, he just grabbed the nearest chicken wing and started eating it as if this was a normal occurrence for him everyday.

The wizards started and caused quite the clamor.

The Golden Trio's jaws all fell open at this. Surely it wasn't _this_ surprising?

People who had the courage to sit by Tenten immediately had their wands up and ready to Stun her. The Hufflepuffs almost had a heart attack when the three ninjas all of a sudden landed on their tables. When Kiba yelped, some Gryffindors fell off their chairs in surpirse. The Slytherins all stared where Naruto and Sakura were now. It was like they Apparated. Dare they say it? It was like they flew in a instant. All the teachers, except for Umbridge who had also almost had heart attack (too bad she didn't die though), contemplated these superhuman-like ninjas.

Acrobatics, instant protection, quick reflexes...it seems that this small display was a tiny preview from their vast skill set.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Naruto and Sakura, come back here. Neji, Sasuke, and Sai, get down from the table. You're scaring them. Kiba...don't yelp. (He pouted a bit.) Hinata, no need for the Gentle Fist now. And Tenten, 'kai' those weapons back into your scrolls, please. You almost skewered someone."

Tenten made a Tiger sign and her weapons poofed back into her scrolls.

Neji, Sasuke, and Sai all jumped back down off the Hufflepuff table, trying to regain some of their lost dignity. To think that the rogue-nin, the Hyuuga prodigy, and the former Root member would be scared of food? If this got out, they would never live this down. The three boys most unlikely to ally themselves with the other made a truce to never tell.

Naruto and Sakura sheepishly walked back over to the Gryffindor table and sat back down in their seats.

Naruto, trying to replace the lost mood of celebrity, attempted to find his favorite food: ramen.

When he found none, he yelled out discontentedly, "Hey! Where's the ramen?"

Mid-yell, a bowl of miso ramen appeared right in front of his surprised face.

Naruto slammed shut his mouth and as Dumbledore had earlier said, ''tucked in.''

Sasuke and Sakura witnessed the appearance of Naruto's favorite dish appear and gazed at their plates.

Sasuke said to his plate skeptically, "Rice balls...with tomatoes."

His request appeared and he, with no comment, started to consume it at a languid pace.

The other ninjas quickly followed Naruto's and Sasuke's earlier actions.

Neji requested, "Soba noodles with herring, please."

Tenten wanted, "Chinese buns and some sesame dumplings."

Shino leaned forward a bit, "Winter melon and wild-herb salad."

Kiba considered all of his favorite dishes and choosed the most chewiest, "Beef jerky for me and some bones for Akamaru." When it appeared per his request, he gave the bones for Akamaru to gnaw on and tore into his large serving of jerky. Later on, he relented and tried some of the chicken that was conveniently placed in front of his seat. he discovered the deep-fried chicken was his new favorite food.

Sai said, "Some momen tofu, if you don't mind." His hard tofu appeared and he, without a word like Sasuke, started eating it.

When Choji saw what happened, he said eagerly to his plate not caring if he looked stupid, "Grilled meat." He salivated when it appeared and kept requesting more when he finished a serving.

Hinata simply said, "Sweet red bean soup and some cinnamon rolls, p-please."

Ino flicked back her long ponytail and went straight to dessert, "Custard pudding." (Later on, she wanted cherry tomatoes.)

Having been slouching for the last few moments, Shikamaru straightened _just a bit_ and said, "Miso-cooked mackerel and sukonbu(vinegar-flavored kelp)."

Sakura said to her plate, "Shiratama anmitsu." (a mix of mochi, agar, bean jam, and fruit)

Lee youthfully appealed to his plate, "THE CURRY OF LIFE!" Rice smothered by bright-red curry sauce appeared on the plate. Neji's and Tenten's eyes teared up at the shining sauce—growing up still hadn't affected their reaction to the bright red curry plate.

The Golden Trio observed what seemed to be each of the ninjas' favorite food dishes.

All were light on the stomach, as if even during eating they were tense and ready to fight.

 _Does 'heavy' food really affect one's ability to fight_ , wondered Hermione.

If she ever gets the chance to ask the ninjas this particular question, this one would be first.

With that, she went back to feasting with the rest of her fifth-year classmates while Ron went back to stuffing his mouth full.

Harry was already eating. But that didn't mean the ninjas were out of his mind yet. He was just really hungry from all of that excitement.


	5. Sleeping Arrangements (Fluff Moments)

Soon, the time to dine was over.

The ninjas could tell dinner was over when the plates self-cleaned themselves free of food. (Chouji pouted, he barely ate his fill. Naruto almost cried, he only ate 50 bowls of ramen. There was still at least 30 more to go!)

They automatically turned forward to the front where the Headmaster stood.

Dumbledore smiled at both the scattered ninjas and the still-slightly-nervous wizards; his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"A new semester has begun, and so, a new year to once again fill up our brains. I would have said more, but the need for sleep is immediate. Now, pip pip! Off to your beds waiting for you in your common rooms."

The ninjas were about to follow the people they sat with when all of a sudden, Dumbledore called out to them, "Please stay for a moment longer."

The few laggers looked back curiously before they were shoo-ed out of the Great Hall by Hagrid.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and peered over his half-moon eyeglasses at them, "I understand wizards and ninjas hadn't the best of relationships since 4 centuries ago, but I would like to ask for a favor from all of you. A job, perhaps. If you don't mind, would you please protect Harry Potter?"

He then directed his attention to Squad 7 (who immediately stood at attention once his gaze fell upon them), "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, you all had sat at the Gryffindor table. The boy with the, I admit, messy black hair and green eyes was him. He has been targeted by a Dark Wizard since birth. I would feel very assured if a strong group of ninjas, such as you all, protected him."

Neji stepped forward, being the voice of them all, "We would of course accept. But...what would be in for us? We have a war going on back in our homeland, and as quickly as possible, we all want to be back there fighting. Not to mention the amount of money you will be willing to pay **each** of us is still yet to confirmed."

Dumbledore, along with the Head of the Houses, nodded as if they were expecting Neji's response, "Of course we will immediately get to work trying to identify what sent you and how. And once figured out, we will try our best to send you back. Hmm, the pay though. Would 9,000,000 yen (or 10,000 galleons) per person be fitting?"

Neji looked back at Shikamaru who nodded back at him, Neji sighed.

"Very well. We accept your job and the pay. Please have the pay ready when you figure out the way to send us back."

Shikamaru, who was silent during the exchange, suddenly thought of a _very important_ question.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

Shikamaru was a man who cared much about the prospect of sleep/naps. It was part of him being a 'lazy genius from the Nara Clan' as his friends kept calling him. Ino and Choji both playfully rolled their eyes at him, even giving a fake sigh of exasperation for further emphasis.

Professor McGonagall answered that, "Since you will be all protecting Mr. Potter, I have prepared a room in the Gryffindor Tower. The password is 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia.' Remember it well, for it is the only phrase that will allow you access into your sleeping quarters."

...She forgot to mention there were only a limited amount of beds available in the new room. (7 in total)

* * *

The ninjas found out that little forgotten tidbit of information the moment they entered the room.

There were two rows in the room; 3 on the left and 4 on the right.

Ino had a 'Inner-Ino' moment.

This was the chance to put her ships together. There will no other chance like this once they go back home, so she might as well take the chance to do so, right?

Meanwhile, as Ino was contemplating her ships, the others were confused about the sleeping arrangements. Would some have to sleep on the floor?

Shikamaru was about to dive onto a bed when Ino's voice rang out in the room.

"WAIT! I know! How about two people share a bed? Since nobody else will put it together, I'll arrange us!"

Ino pretended to look at them all, as if she really didn't have a clue, then she clapped her hands as if the idea of putting her ships together never came to her in the first place.

She pointed to a bed by the window, "Neji and Tenten-chan over there!"

Next to that bed was, "Hinata-chan and...Naruto!" (Hinata turned a brilliant shade of red and immediately fainted. Naruto started, "Hinata-chan-!")

To the right of Hinata's and Naruto's new bed was, "Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan!" (Both didn't comment, although Inner-Sakura was yelling out, "Shannaro!" with a pumped fist inside her head.)

To the left of Neji's and Tenten's new bed was, "Shikamaru and Kiba-kun!...Sorry Akamaru, no room for you on the bed. Although, we _could_ get you some large, fluffy pillows instead." ( _Tch, shame Temari isn't here! She would've been perfect for whipping Shika's bum for being lazy! ...They have great potential becoming canon._ )

The middle bed on the left side of the room was given to, "Chouji! That one is for you!" Chouji was delighted; he had a bed all to himself. No one to share with and no one to nag him about spacing. He pleasantly forgot the fact he got a bed all to himself was because of his 'big bones'.

The two remaining beds were the ones closest to the door.

The one on the left were Lee's and Shino's new bed. Hopefully, Shino can deal with Lee's antics.

The final bed was given to, "Me and Sai! Alright, that's the bed arrangements! No switching, no whining, no complaining!"

...This was all said with a 'sweet' smile which hid thinly-veiled threats.

Kiba shrugged at all this, completely ignoring Ino's 'smile.'

"Well, we get a bed and we get to clean up! I couldn't much less. I just wanna shower and crash. ("Akamaru, you gotta bathe! Look at all that dirt!")

The others agreed with Kiba; they just wanna shower and replenish their energy. They didn't fight the Jyuubi , but they were all exhausted from traveling and various other causes.

* * *

9 boys, 4 girls, and 1 nin-dog showered/bathed and crashed into the beds with their partners.

Neji and Tenten slept close to each other in a way that suggested they were a little more than friends. But that was expected, since they had many camping trips as Team Gai with only two sleeping bags to split amongst them. At this point, they willingly cuddled against each other. Tenten leaned her head against Neji's (bare chest) while Neji hugged his teammate closer to his body and positioned his chin to be on Tenten's braided hair.

At some point at the night, Naruto had unconsciously pulled Hinata into a hug thinking she was his gray body-pillow. Hinata didn't mind...much. She, in particular, enjoyed it _very_ much.

Sasuke and Sakura had to move closer to each other in order to share the blanket comfortably...but they didn't say a thing to each other about that fact.

Shikamaru and Kiba faced opposite sides of the bed. Kiba was sort-of on and sort-of hanging off the bed, as his head was resting on Akamaru's back and his feet were on his pillow, his mouth hung open.

Lee and Shino were actually okay with each other, but they of course settled down some rules. No crossing the middle area, no bugs (Shino), and no kicking, punching, handstanding, etc. while sleeping (Lee).

Ino, acknowledged as 'beautiful' by Sai, had taken off her ponytail. Her hair was like silken gold in the moonlight filtering in by the curtains while Sai's pale face shone silver in the light. It was like they were purposely trying to exemplify the term "sun and moon". They faced each other with a tiny space separating the two from actual contact...unlike NejiTen and NaruHina.

And so, Day 1 of reconnecting with the Outside was complete. Nobody was bleeding, no one was sporting a bruise, no trees were destroyed (...yet), and most importantly, no weapons were thrown. You could say it was a success, in a way.


	6. Sparring on the Black Lake

It was 8 in the morning when the ninjas woke up.

Usually, they would wake at 5 for some early training. But with all that had happened yesterday, well, the need to sleep in was needed.

Ino's plans had worked perfectly...a little bit _too_ perfect:

Hinata fluttered her eyes to see Naruto's face very close to hers. Not only that, but their legs were tangled together and he was _hugging_ her very close to his torso. Hinata, with a vivid red color coloring her face, let out a small squeak. Just a small sound, but it still managed to rouse Naruto out of his sleep.

He unwound his arms from her waist and reached up to stretch. He sat up, the blanket falling off of his torso and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"Is it time for training already," he whined a bit.

Everybody started to wake up from their slumber.

Tenten reluctantly removed herself from Neji's warm embrace and clambered out of the blanket fortress. Stretching, she grabbed her clothing and went straight into the girls' bathroom. Neji yawned, got out of bed, and put on his usual practice clothing. After combing out his silky long hair and pulling it back into its usual low ponytail, Neji went and made the bed.

Choji grumbled a bit before he, too, started preparing for the day.

Sakura embarrassingly removed her arm _and_ leg that had been tossed on top of Sasuke's stomach.

Shino and Lee woke up and made their beds. Surprisingly, Lee didn't shout anything about youthfulness.

Shikamaru sluggishly moved out of his rather comfortable position on the bed. Nudging Kiba's head from off of Akamaru's back, he entered the boys' bathroom with a huge yawn to clean up and prepare himself for the new day. Kiba rubbed his eyes and back-flipped off of the bed.

"Hey, boy. Time to wake up."

Akamaru stretched out his stiff muscles and stood next to Kiba. Kiba got on Akamaru and just observed everyone else, maybe catching a few z's here and there.

Sai and Ino, whose foreheads finally closed the small distance between each other at night, opened their eyes.

Turquoise irises met raven ones. The turquoise pair blinked twice before the cheeks underneath blushed a vivid red.

Ino quickly scrambled out of bed, pressing a hand to her heart in a attempt to slow down her racing heartbeat. She peeked over her shoulder to see Sai making their bed. When Sai looked up at Ino to only make eye contact, Ino whipped her face forward. Her face was almost as red as a tomato.

* * *

Harry and Ron had surprisingly woke up at the same time. Exiting their dorm, they saw a unfamiliar room next to theirs.

Peeking in, Harry on bottom and Ron's tall gangling form on top, they saw the ninjas getting ready for the day.

'Couples' waking, the making of beds, someone with a pineapple ponytail trying to snag the last few moments of sleep ("I think that's Shikamaru," Harry whispered up to Ron), and general chatter with one another.

They would've considered it them all normal...if it wasn't the multitude of sharp weapons hanging around the room at various points.

Foreign, sharp weapons along with some they recognized were everywhere; on the floor, hanging off of the canopy, placed on the drawers, peeking from underneath pillows were only some of the places.

There were even some dangling only a few inches above of Ron's head!

The two friends looked at each other and slowly backed away into their own room.

They sat at their beds, their eyes wide and their minds mind-blown at the sheer amount of weapons in there.

Ron finally broke the silence, "Either they have a thing for sharp weapons or they are following Moody's advice to a capital T." **(A/N: You know, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!")**

They stored this information away and resolved to tell Hermione later; soon, they started getting ready for the first day of their fifth year.

* * *

The wizards were having a lovely breakfast in the Great Hall when the ninjas appeared in the doorway.

Everyone immediately silenced and stared at them.

If they were uncomfortable with the gazes, they didn't show it.

They splitted up into the same groups as dinner last night and sat down.

 _Being near Japan sure has influenced their breakfast choices_ , Hermione noted.

They all requested to their plates a typical Japanese breakfast, gave thanks, and started eating it.

As they took their time to eat while talking to one another across the room, the time for classes drew near for the wizards.

Reluctantly, the Golden Trio left Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to their breakfast as they went to History.

* * *

Later, Naruto and co. finished their breakfasts.

They were now just having small talks here and there.

Neji said out loud to everybody, "Well, we got nothing to do right now. So, how about we all spar a bit?"

Everybody, having no better idea for the time being, agreed.

Naruto jumped out of seat and said eagerly, "Well, let's go!"

Shikamaru nodded as well, "Let's go to the lake. They seem to have a large abundance of trees, and we can practice sparring on the lake, if we want."

"Yup!"

"Sure!"

"Let's go."

"Hn." (X2)

"Okay."

(Choji made plans to sneak down to the kitchen he mistakenly stumbled upon during a late midnight trek.)

* * *

It was fifth period, when the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth-years had Care for Magical Animals that the ninjas decided to come out of the castle.

Hagrid looked up from the blast-ended skrewts to greet them.

" 'Ello there. Have ya com' to see da blast-ended skrewts?"

The pink-haired one, Sakura, shook her head.

"No, sorry. We just came out to spar a bit."

Hermione, who had read a brief account concerning ninjas' fighting style, decided to chance it.

"If you don't mind, well uhm, would you mind if we can watch you...spar?"

Sakura looked at the person to her left, which happened to be Neji.

Neji shrugged at her.

"Well...sure. Don't take this wrong way, but uhm. Make sure you stay back at least 10 feet, we don't want to injure you during a spar (which can get pretty intense)."

Draco scoffed loudly, "What? Think you can hurt us? With what? A stick? Might I take this chance to say that wizards, even a Mudblood one, are superior than mugg- ahem, pardon me _ninjas_?"

Sasuke 'hn-ed' while glaring at the snobbish wizard with the patented Uchiha Glare. He may be a defected ninja gone rogue, but even he still had pride in his abilities. Nobody isi allowed to insult and get away with it.

Kiba grinned a evil smirk, "We might a few surprises tucked up in our sleeves. We haven't isolated ourselves from the Outside to do _nothing_."

Naruto sighed in impatience, "C'mon! Let's go spar! Maybe I can finally beat the Teme at something!"

Sasuke snorted at Naruto, "You can try, dobe. But you won't beat me."

This, of course, sparked a childhood banter.

"TEME! WHADYA CALL ME?!"

"I called you a dobe, which was the truth."

Hermione was shocked at the casual insulting between the two.

Ino noticed her expression and laughed.

"Don't worry, this kind of thing happened a lot when we were younger."

"Uh...huh."

* * *

Hagrid stored back the Skrewts in their crate and placed it back in the pumpkin field adjacent to his cabin.

The students stayed in the field next to the ninjas' training field, per Sakura's request for their safety.

The ninjas got in their positions with Sakura counting down.

"5...4...3...2...1...GO!"

The ninjas leapt away; so fast that only the color of their shirt betrayed their otherwise invisible movement.

Harry was startled; even he can't that fast on his broom.

For a while, there was only silence in the field.

Malfoy snorted, "Hah! So they can leap far distances. Big deal."

There has been never a greater want for Harry except for now, where he really wanted to help Malfoy tape his mouth shut.

* * *

Naruto heard the arrogant platinum-haired boy snort, "So they can leap far distances. Big deal."

He rolled his eyes at his remark. If he was at the war back home, then he wouldn't be snorting that snobbishly.

Heck, even Konohomaru can do better than that S-Class teme. (Sasuke was only a C-Class teme.)

All of a sudden, his sensory nerves flared.

Naruto stood at attention on the tree branch he was crouching on, scanning the ground and the air above him for any of his friends.

...He didn't look behind him, where Tenten was approaching. Feeling safe from the Ten-Tails must be making him go soft in his reflexes.

* * *

A resounding crash sounded in the Forest.

Harry, as well as everyone else, started at the loud noise.

Leveled dirt created a large dust cloud; billowing out of the Forbidden Forest and into the open field.

A figure leapt out backwards high in the air.

A distinct whistling sound was heard in the dust cloud.

The figure quickly grabbed something from one of its pockets and battled the things while still in the air.

When the dust cleared, the figure was revealed to be Naruto holding a sharp, triangular-looking knife with a bandaged handle with a open circle on top (kunai).

He batted the silver blurs away from him with precise parrying that sounded with a clear _ping!_

The silver blurs he defended himself against was a collection of other sharp objects not yet identified obviously meant to tear into someone's flesh.

Hermione shuddered at the thought.

Looking at the few that landed near them, Hermione identified some of the 'knives' to be a tiny windmill-like shuriken, knives that look similar to the one Naruto was holding as kunai, and needle-thin senbons.

Ron leaned away from the few that landed only a few feet in front of him.

 _Bloody hell, how strong are these ninjas? Hermione told us they were almost supernaturally strong, but damn!_ , admired a trembling Ron.

Harry grinned. These ninjas could give Voldemort a run for his money on the fear meter and they were only in their mid-teens. That was saying a lot for their skills.

* * *

Naruto grinned. Tenten definitely improved by leaps and bounds, thanks to her and Neji's daily spars against one another.

Tenten appeared from the shadows, grinning too.

"Wow, Naruto. You've gotten better at dodging and defending. Jiraiya sure did something to you, all right."

Naruto just grinned back at Tenten, when all of a sudden he found himself not being able to move.

Naruto cursed inside his head, he forgotten about everybody else.

Obviously, the one causing his lack of moment was Shikamaru.

* * *

All of a sudden, Naruto froze in his spot.

Two figures stepped out from the shadows.

One was Tenten who was the one throwing the various weaponry at Naruto and the other one was Shikamaru, although he was clasping his hands in a weird position.

Hermione gasped pointing at the ground.

"Harry, look at his shadow! It's elongated! It's connecting to Naruto's!

Shikamaru grinned, "Ninja Art: Shadow Paralysis Jutsu! Complete!"

Everybody was stunned, even Draco had his mouth hanging. No wonder they didn't need magic, they had a inner container of magic that allowed them to do completely different spells! Or as the ninja call it, 'jutsu'.

Shikamaru didn't let go of his weird handclasp and instead called over his shoulder, "Neji, now!

A black-colored shadow flew forward to engage Naruto.

His long hair pulled back into a low ponytail whipped around him.

For some strange reason, Neji's veins around his eyes bulged prominently against his skin.

Hand-movements for the wizards' eye to fast to track only left the afterimages of Neji's hands.

"8 Trigrams Sky Palm! 16 Trigrams Sky Palm! 32 Trigrams Sky Palm! 64 Trigrams Sky Palm!"

Shikamaru then released his hands, his shadow zooming back to its original length.

Naruto fell forward before he staggered on his feet.

He grinned, turning around to face Neji. Slightly battered but none for the worse of wear, he was able to continue.

Neji grinned _just_ a bit, "Looks like my tenketsu doesn't do much of a thing now."

Naruto smirked folding his arms behind his head, "Nah!"

All of a sudden, another weird knife, one with a zigzag edge surrounded with a faint blue light, zipped forward from the trees.

It was only Naruto's and Neji's quick reflexes that saved them as the knife continued on to bury itself deeply within a tree trunk.

* * *

Naruto turned around to face the direction in which the chakra blade was thrown from.

"Oi, teme! Trying to still kill your best friend here, are ya?!"

Sasuke leapt down from the tree branch, scowling at the slight taunt.

"Not a chance, usuratonkachi."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him, "I haven't been 'deadlast' for 4 years now, teme!"

Sakura jumped out of the forest, leaping high enough to cover the sunlight.

For a moment, she hung in the air.

Soon enough, she began to come back down in a familiar stance; her chakra-enhanced fist poised and cocked back.

Naruto blanched and yelped out, "TAKE COVER! A UGLY HAG IS COMING FOR US ALL!"

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tenten and Naruto all took off for the forest with Sakura screaming murder.

"SHANNARO! NA-RU-TO! WHADYA CALL ME?! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT! UGLY, ME?! THAT SHOULD BE INO-PIG!"

* * *

The moment Sakura jumped into the air, the four boys and one girl scrambled to their feet and took off for the Forbidden Forest.

Malfoy laughed at them, "So even the four big, bad boys are scared of a-!"

The arrogant boy stopped short the moment Sakura pounded the ground. Harry was, too, scratching his head at why the others had took off at the sight of Sakura cocking back her fist. His question was answered a moment after.

The moment Sakura pounded the field, cracks in the ground immediately appeared.

With just a fist, Sakura leveled the entire ground. Dust billowed out, a wind was ripped out, the grass was flattened, a huge crater was created, and huge rocks were tossed into the air.

If it wasn't for the various hastily yelled protection spells, Harry was sure that even the field they were standing on would've been leveled too.

Hermione gasped in fright, terror, shock, and in awe as did everybody else at destruction.

The awe the fifth-years had for Sakura was soon interrupted when another enraged female voice sounded.

Thanks to Sakura saying 'Ino-Pig', Ron was able to tell that the insulted one had heard it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, FOREHEAD!

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS, INO-PIG!"

With that, she leapt away, leaving the destruction behind for the wizards to openly gape at.

And this was only one person. Just one.

* * *

Naruto peeked out of the foliage he was cowering under. He was sure he would've have been in for a major head pounding if it wasn't for Ino's favorite insult for Sakura.

Naruto popped his head our of the bush and looked over to see Sasuke in a tree.

"Your girlfriend is scary, teme. I'm sorta starting to feel bad for your child in the future, dattebayo."

Sasuke scowled at him, "Sakura and I. Are not. Girlfriend and Boyfriend. Get it, dobe?"

"Just admit it already, teme. You like Sakura."

Shikamaru sighed from a bush next to Naruto, "How troublesome. Sasuke's girlfriend is mad...we're in for it now."

Sasuke audibly growled at Shikamaru, "For the last time already! We're not romantically involved!"

Tenten giggled from her treetop position, "You say that _now_ , Sasuke. But we all know how you _loooove_ Sakura."

Neji appeared next to Tenten, "Like Naruto said, just admit it already. Don't be a...what did the civilian females call it? Oh yes, a tsundere. Better to confess now, Uchiha."

Sasuke frowned, "I give up."

With that, he jumped away. Possibly to find a new area to sulk in.

Naruto shrugged, then turned back to his new team.

"We still haven't met Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Lee, and Sai. I know Sakura well enough that she found Ino already and is trying to pound her to a pulp."

As if Naruto had predicted the future, a small boom sounded out.

Naruto didn't even turn around to acknowledge the sound.

He just cocked back a thumb, "See?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, we just gotta root out Hinata, Lee, and Sai; all possibly in trees to keep watch. Shino is probably somewhere with bugs (This place has tons of troublesome bugs.) Kiba and Akamaru are probably are lying in wait for someone to come and attack him, seeing that Akamaru can't climb trees."

Tenten voiced in, "Yep! We probably should assign people to root them out. Neji, you're going to take on Hinata-chan since you're also a Hyuuga and know her the best."

Neji nodded in confirmation.

Tenten pointed to herself, "Me, I'll take on Lee since I know where he'll most likely to be hiding and know his fighting style."

Shikamaru nodded, approvingly.

"Shikamaru, you take on Sai. He's a nice challenge for you and not that 'troublesome' for you. And Naruto, you can have Kiba and Shino. With your new sensory abilities, I bet you already pinpointed Kiba's position and you got the chakra reserves to take Shino and his bugs."

Shikamaru grinned 'I'm-going-to-win-this-match'; a rare smile only present when he's playing shogi. Naruto saluted Tenten, grinning a evil smirk.


	7. Sparring on the Black Lake Pt II

With the battle plan now confirmed, the four ninjas leapt out of the clearing; Tenten and Naruto jumping into the air with Shikamaru and Neji opting to run across on foot.

Running and jumping quickly across the destroyed field, they entered the other side of the forest and split up to engage their opponents.

The wizards could only catch a glimpse of their quickly-fading backs.

Only seconds later, they completely disappeared from their sight.

Hermione roughly timed it as the total of 4.5 seconds...and they ran across a 100 foot field.

* * *

Naruto pinpointed Kiba's location to be near the lake, at the very edge of the Forest.

Naruto grinned and activated his Yin Nine-Tails Chakra Mode; his skin undergoing the familiar flamelike transformation and his orange-and-black clothing smoothing out to be entirely orange.

Now complete, Naruto accessed his enhanced skills and reached where Kiba was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kiba smelled Naruto before he even got within 50 feet close to his hiding spot..

He turned to Akamaru, who sat next to him patiently.

"Come on, Akamaru! Let's do the Fang-over-Fang technique first," he said while wolfishly smiling at his partner.

Akamaru barked in confirmation.

Kiba stood up, did the necessary signs, and said, "Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!"

A cloud of smoke appeared and Kiba, now joined together with Akamaru, waited patiently for Naruto. One of the heads peeled back in a excited snarl. He couldn't wait to spar with Naruto. With the training he underwent with B of Kumo earlier on, there was no doubt that he improved. The fact he united with the Nine-Tails only assured his battlelust.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Naruto arrived at the edge of the forest.

His sensory ability didn't disappoint him; Kiba and Akamaru were waiting for him.

The double-headed wolf growled at him, "Fang Wolf Fang!" and quickly spun around to create a destructive tornado.

Naruto knew the amount of strength compacted in that gray tornado. This was one of the Inuzuka Clan's ultimate Taijutsu techiniques, there was nothing out there that withstood its heavy offensive power.

 _Let him tire himself out and then I'll fight him_ , concluded Naruto.

And so, Naruto flew out of the forest and above the lake, letting his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to dissipate into the thin air.

* * *

Harry was wondering what was all of the booms meant.

A recent boom must have been Sakura engaging her friend Ino for calling her ''forehead.''

Harry wondered why it was so touchy about her forehead. In his perspective, it looked perfectly fine to him.

He was brought out of his brooding when Neville shook his arm.

He turned around to face his fellow fifth-year.

He pointed a trembling finger in the direction of the lake and simply said, "Look, Harry. Just look."

Harry did indeed look to where his friend was pointing to, Ron and Hermione turning as well, to catch in time Naruto flying over the Black Lake.

Pansy shrieked for Naruto; at the rate he was dropping, Naruto was going to smack right into the lake and most likely will drown. Hagrid gasped as well, but for a different reason: a double headed wolf was standing on the edge of the lake. (Harry could tell Hagrid really wanted to pet it.)

Then, the telltale puff of smoke appeared; clearing to show Kiba and Akamaru watching Naruto's descent from the sky.

Naruto got closer and closer to the surface of the lake. His classmates began assuming that Naruto wasn't going to survive when he performed a tricky maneuver with his body. He twisted his body into unnatural shapes so that his feet would be landing first on the lake.

50, 40, 30, 20, 10 feet away from the surface.

By now, Slytherin expected him to drown. They started jeering at him, laughing at how he was going to die soon. Malfoy loudly proclaimed that he knew that they wouldn't last long. Harry wondered if there was a jinx that existed to stuff a sock into annoying peoples' mouths.

He would've, he could've, but... he didn't drown. Sorry, Slytherin. Maybe next time~

Instead, he landed on the surface of the lake as if it was the ground; skidding back some few feet while displacing the calm state it was previously in.

Thanks to Naruto's naturally loud voice, they could hear what he was saying to Kiba, "KIBA! THIS IS A SPAR WE'RE HAVING! NOT A BATTLE FOR BEING THE HOKAGE!"

Kiba yelled back at Naruto, equally just as loud, "THE WAY I SEE IT, YOU AND I BOTH WANT TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, WHICH IS GOING TO BE ME, BY THE WAY! SO, ANY SPAR WITH YOU DETERMINES WHICH ONE OF US IS GOING TO THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE!"

Naruto replied back to him, "NAH. YOU JUST WANNA CREATE A HOLIDAY FOR DOGS WHEN YOU'RE THE HOKAGE. AFTER THAT, YOU'LL GIVE UP ON HOKAGE! YOU"RE GONNA LAZE AROUND LIKE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU WOULD-"

All of a sudden, Naruto said, "OOPS, SORRY. GOTTA GO FIND SHINO, KIBA!"

"AY! NARUTO, GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

To the wizards, it looked like Naruto apparated away to somewhere else in the Forest when really he just 'shunshin-ed' away back to the Forest.

* * *

Naruto cut his conversation with Kiba when he remembered who else Tenten assigned him: Aburame Shino.

He shunshin-ed away to a location close to Shino. This was going to be a little harder than Kiba, as Shino probably had tens of hundreds of those little chakra-sucking demons he called bugs.

Looks like he has to first lock away his chakra reserves, first before engaging him.

Finishing and successfully locking his clan bloodline trait away, Naruto leapt out of his hiding place only to find Sasuke holding a kunai close to Shino's neck.

Naruto's eyes grew large and pointed a accussing finger at his fellow team mate, "TEH! TEME, SHINO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WHO I WAS GONNA SPAR WITH!"

Sasuke smirked, "Well, then. You're truly a usuratonkachi, _dobe_."

"WHY, YOU-!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Long story short, Sakura struck Ino out with a single punch to the head, Tenten bested Lee to which he had hearty yells of, "The youthful Lotus of Konoha had once again beat me," Shikamaru and Sai had a draw, and Neji once again beaten Hinata (though he had to admit, Hinata's Sky Palms had drastically improved over time).

 **(More like I don't have any more energy to describe additional fight scenes)**

Hermione's eyes were wide open the entire time. The fight ended up extending over to Potions with the Hufflepuffs, but whatever. What they had watched was better than any old day with Snape and his insufferable cold dungeon. She had learned so much about the way the ninja's fought. They might not need a wand, and sure, they weren't wizards. But they have a amazing amount of agility, can outrun the fastest Muggle runner, can handle various types of weaponry while somehow not injuring themselves, and so much more. This spar only scratched the surface of what Naruto and his friends can really do, Hermione could tell.

But what was really surprising, after all they had just witnessed, was the quick change from ninjas out for each other to friendly companions. It was like the spar had never happened in the first place. Walking back to the castle in pairs and in trios, they entered the castle. Tenten picking the grass out of Neji's hair, Sakura and Sasuke quietly talking and comparing techniques, Naruto animatedly chattering away to Hinata, Sai memorizing a flower whose coloring reminded him of Ino's eyes, said girl quietly walking by his side, and Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Lee doing some kind of small talk.

Hermione quickly stripped off her dragonhide gloves which still had some dried blast-ended skrewt venom and turned to her friends. Her eyes practically gleemed in her excitement.

Ron smiled knowingly to her, "We know, we know. You're going to the Library after all this during lunch."

Harry chuckled, "We'll save you something when we'll see you again during Binn's class."

Hermione grinned widely, "You guys are the best!" Giving each a quick hug, she took off. If she was in a cartoon, there would've been a trail of dust following her charge back into the Castle. That was how eager Hermione was to enter her second home in Hogwarts.


	8. The Shinobi Nations Explained

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATE BUT IT WOULD EVEN BE BETTER IF SOMEONE JUST TOOK 5 MINUTES OF THEIR TIME TO WRITE A REVIEW ON MY STORY!**

* * *

As promised, Harry and Ron saved their friend some dry food as they both knew Hermione was going to be working up quite the appetite after extensive research in the Library was done.

When Hermione arrived early for Professor Binn's (boring) lecture, they gave to her some salvaged pumpkin juice and some finger sandwiches.

As Hermione ate it, she told them what she found out, "Ninjas have a complete different history compared to ours. For one thing, the Muggles know of their existence and would sometimes employ them for missions. Depending on the danger that will be present, a certain ranked team that can be as young as 12 can do it, receiving the negotiated pay after. Another would be that they can practice their 'magic' freely. In fact, the casualties we saw before in Hagrid's class is to expected when ninjas train or fight each other."

Ron was amazed, "Wow, what I wouldn't give to do magic in front for Muggles."

Meanwhile, Harry focused on Hermione's second sentence, "So." He said slowly, "They basically can be anything. Like assassins, murderers, kidnappers, soldiers, killers for a certain amount of money. That sort of thing, Hermione?"

Hermione fidgeted, "That's only one of their facets. But, basically yeah. Going by Japan's history, ninjas were employed mercenaries trained to do the dirty work in the feudal times. Their fighting style can be compared to guerilla warfare. Still going by Feudal Japan'stimeline, their functions include sabotage, assassination, infiltration, and espionage."

Ron gaped and Harry reeled back in disgust; so these ninjas had the blood of multiple people's lives on their hands and they still had the audacity to _smile_?

Hermione would've reported more of her findings if it wasn't for Professor Binn floating in.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we shall be reviewing in extent the Goblin Wars of 1845. Now-"

The class began the familiar routine of looking out of the windows and/or drifting off to sleep.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, disrupting Binn's lesson.

Looking quite ruffled and surprised that someone actually raised a hand, he called on Hermione, "Yes, Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes, Professor. Sorry for the disruption, but what do you know of the Hidden Shinobi Nations?"

Half-asleep students perked up and nudged their already-asleep friends awake.

30 pairs of curious, expectant eyes laid upon the flustered Professor for the second time since his death. **(Remember the Chamber of Secrets?)**

"Yes, well. They never revealed much about themselves, even when there was no shield separating us wizards and the shinobi. What we do know is the very basics."

Hermione waved past his feeble excuse, "It is better than nothing, Professor. Please?"

Binn sighed in defeat, "Very well. Mainly why we don't know much is because many of them are village secrets. We say village because the countries in the Shinobi Nations are in actuality large villages."

Hermione nodded her head while quickly writing everything down.

"Each village is led by a powerful ninja individual who has a variety of 100 different jutsus, acknowledged and elected by the townspeople. It is the Kage who leads the village and formalizes alliances with other Hidden Villages."

Harry suddenly knew why Kiba and Naruto both wanted to be the Hokage back home; it was to the acknowledgement and the respect included with being the Kage that appealed to the both of them.

"Within each village are clans and within every clan is either a special characteristic or jutsu only the family can perform. These special type of jutsus reserved only for the clan is called a 'kekkei genkai', a bloodline limit. For the sake of your understanding, I shall explain the clans our guests are from. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan are prestigious clans in Konohagakure; considered to be noble. In a way, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans are their equivalent to a pureblood family here. Both has some type of visual jutsu. The Uchiha clan possess the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Much isn't known about their Visual Prowesses, but we _do_ know that it can hold the victim in a illusion and that it can only evolve through the killing of your loved ones. With every killing, the power of the Sharingan grants the user with more powers. On the other hand, no information was divulged from the Shinobi Nations about the Rinnegan. To this day, it remains as a mystery among the wizarding community who still care to research ninjas."

Ron and pretty much everyone else gasped.

"The Hyuuga Clan has the Byaukugan, another Visual Prowess only available to their bloodline. According to them, the Sage of Six Paths and his younger brother, Hamura, were the first ones to inherit it from Kaguya, their mother. When activated, it gives the user a near perfect 360 degrees field of vision, able to see through almost anything and able to track even the fastest of movements. It is highly coveted among other villages and many attempts were made to either steal or create their own. All failed, by the way. The Sharingan, the Rinnegan, and the Byaukugan are considered to be the 'Three Great Doujutsu'."

Hermione quickly wrote that down on her parchment, quill constantly zipping back and forth from her parchment to her ink bottle.

"The Uzumaki clan has great skill with sealing techniques, called 'fuinjutsu.' In fact, the Uzumaki Clan used to be their own village called "Uzushiogakure", the Village Hidden in the Eddies. They also have large reserves of spiritual energy, which could be called chakra, other shinobi aren't usually entitled to have."

"Then, the Nara Clan, Yamanaka, and the Akimichi Clans. They have a strong relationship between one another; often working together on the same team as their jutsus compliments each others quite nicely. Quite similar to our Quidditch teams here, I must say. The Nara Clan are able to control their shadows, connecting to another's to either paralyze them or to control them. The Yamanaka are known for their Mind Jutsus; they are able to read minds and if they have enough chakra, can send messages to one another. The Akimichi Clan can expand their bodies to great proportions that allows them to bowl down their enemies...literally. Because of this and their fast metabolism, they must replenish their nutrients with every free minute they have."

Neville nudged Sean, "If their teamwork is that great, maybe they should apply for the Quidditch tryouts!"

Sean nodded back at him eagerly. If they used their jutsus on one another, then Quidditch can be even better! More entertainment for him to see!

"The other clans are considered to be average, though all have their own special features. The Haruno Clan: Known for their exceptional chakra manipulation and their skill with the medical ninja arts. Few have the ability to perform medical ninjutsu as it requires precise chakra maniplulation. The Inuzuka Clan: Known for their use of having dogs as companions or as ninja tools. Most are easily identifiable through their red cheek markings."

Hermione paused for a moment, "Dogs are TOOLS?!"

Harry sighed to Ron, "Now, not only will she worry about the house-elves, now she'll be all about Akamaru."

Ron gave a weary shake at that statement.

"Ninjas that don't have much chakra to begin with has to settle with taijutsu, or karate jutsu. They ARE NOT to be confused with modern variations of karate, tae kwon do, boxing, and the likes. In order to be a ninja using only taijutsu, one must train his body very harshly in order to keep up with others who do have chakra. If a ninja who isn't really used to jutsus or just doesn't like using it, he or she will most likely turn to weaponry. Collecting all sorts of weapons, adding a twist to them for their liking, then sealing it into a sealing scroll is the way. Miss Tenten is the perfect example."

Then Binns looked over to where Hermione was sitting, with a 12-inch parchment completely filled from top to the very edge of it.

"I believe this answers all of your questions, Mrs. Granger?"

Hermione nodded, not at the very least tired from all of the speed-writing she just did.

"Good, because this is all we know about the clans our guests belong to. Any other questions will have to be directed to our guests. Hopefully, they might be willing to answer your questions. If not, then you will have to settle for it. Most ninjas are not that willing to share secrets that voluntarily. Every drop of information gathered came with a high price, Mrs. Granger. Understand that for every secret they divulged, we also had to share a confidential secret of our own to balance it out. Ancient antidotes, forbidden curses, where each country's Ministry of Magic was located, something like that. For your sake, I hope that your curiousity won't take advantage of you."

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione with a meek voice.

"Now, back to the Goblin Wars of 1845. Wizards were already on strained relationships with goblins—"

The class setting returned to its passive attitude, prepared to waste the remaining 20 minutes away while some managed to stay awake and scratch some notes down.

The class drifted off to sleep or went back to looking at the clouds with only a few taking notes on Binn's boring lesson of the day.


	9. Sasuke in DADA

The majority of the ninjas were currently in the Gryffindor common room; lounging in the sofas provided in front of the fireplace.

The few that were out was Kiba along with Akamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino; outside, they were maintaining patrol with the excuse of 'exploring the area'.

Using their enhanced skills, the 4 shinobis and 1 dog rooted out the secret passageways totaled as 7. One was covered by a thick root and a pasageway discovered by Choji led to a cellar in an unknown building (Honeydukes).

Sakura, although not part of the patrol, opted to help the nurse in the Infimary where she was the most comfortable in. After all, for the majority of the war, she was aiding in the healing of soldiers injured at the battlefront.

Back in the common room, the remaining ninjas got the rest they had been deprived of ever since Kabuto reanimated the famous shinobis throughout their history.

Ino was posing for one of Sai's portraits. It was a simple one, really. As Ino made a beautiful flower arrangement from the flowers found poking out of the morning frost, Sai got out his charcoal pencil and started sketching her figure and the flowers.

Neji and Tenten discovered a rather thick book in a closed-off section of the Library. Somehow understanding the tiny gibberish characters covering the back of the book, Neji decoded the characters to be a book about ninjas and where they were from, explaining their long history in depth. Both wanted to read it, however. After checking it out from that unpleasant woman they call a 'librarian', they took it back to the Gryffindor Tower. After arguing about who gets to read it, they resolved it with Tenten holding the book sitting in Neji's lap as he peered over her shoulder; clasping his arms around her to bring her closer to his body to better see the words inscribed on the pages. That, and to relish the warmth emanating off of her body in the freezing room.

Naruto was napping on a couch; Hinata sitting close by. His steadily-drooping head eventually fell off to his side, conveniently on Hinata's lap. As Naruto adjusted his body in his new position, he snuggled into his new pillow. Hinata visibly blushed but did nothing to Naruto's head. Naruto had been, 2 days ago before they came to this strange place, running around to all 4 battlefronts to aid the Allied Shinobi Forces in identifying all the White Zetsu-s. Then, although slightly injured, he along with Team 8/10/Gai prepared to rush inside the shield to fight the imprisoned Ten-Tails. If anyone, Naruto rightly deserved his nap.

Where was Sasuke, then?

* * *

Sasuke was in DADA, agreed upon him and his friends' schedule for guarding Harry. Per his client's request, Sasuke chose a seat close to Harry and his friends in the suffocating blindingly-neon pink room full of _frolicking kittens._

After years and years of training under Orochimaru, Sasuke had grew accustomed to darkness and snakes. It grew to the point that he could no longer stand no other animals or reptiles than snakes. Snakes were quiet, sly, and most importantly, Aoda was a snake and his summon. So, naturally Sasuke favored snakes over the rest of the animal world both here in this strange castle and back in Konoha.

Umbridge arrived precisely when the bell rang for Period 8.

Smiling a fake smile that practically _oozed_ of sugar and poison, Umbridge greeted the class in a simpering voice.

"Good afternoon, class."

The class, Sasuke not joining in the greeting of the toad of a teacher, replied in a half-hearted greeting.

Umbrige clucked her tongue in a patronizing way, "Now, class. When I greet you, you say "good afternoon, professor" or "good day, professor."

She waved to the class, "Let's try it again, shall we? Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge again smiled sickeningly, "That wasn't so hard, now was it? Now, please put away your wands and take out your Defense Against Dark Arts textbook, please, and copy down the aims on the board,"

As the class groaned and got out a piece of parchment, a feathered quill, and a ink bottle, Umbridge flicked her wand to reveal a set of three aims written in perfect script on the board.

 _Magic_ , thought Sasuke distastefully. _Gives them a excuse to be lazy. No wonder why their chakra levels are all so low. Grew so lazy that their chakra levels adapted to the lack of excess, only leaving a small amount to channel through their piece of stick._

When the majority of the class finshed scrawling down the aims, Umbridge once again smiled.

"Now please open your textbooks and turn to page 5 to read Chapter One on the Mr. Slinkhard's practical theory on non-verbal spells."

Mutterings and curses on the teacher commonly rang out among the student body. Reluctantly, they followed her instructions while Umbridge walked among the aisles of students.

When she got to Sasuke, however, all the students knew that was when it was all about to go down.

Sasuke was about to go take a nap when he felt the piercing of a persistent glare settling on top of his head.

Sasuke opened his eye, only to see a face of flapping jowls gazing back at him darkly.

"What is your name, young man?"

"If you wish to know, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well then, Mr. Uchiha. What are you doing here in my class? I was under the pretense that ninjas being similar to Muggles and unable to perform magic was the case. If so, again, _what are you doing here?_ "

At this point, the students decided to abandon their readings and turned to face the two. Some even dared to ''accio'' some kind of misshapen yellow pieces of food with brown centers. (popcorn)

Sasuke replied to her insistent question in a monotone voice, "Living. Breathing. Currently being tortured by the color of the room you deemed acceptable to be called a classroom."

Umbridge unfortunately shoved her face closer than ever to the scowling Uchiha. Sasuke now had a unneeded magnified view of her face to see the heavy rouge on her cheeks and the powdered foundation settling on her entire face.

"Mr. Uchiha, may I remind that I am a high-ranking Ministry official? If I want, I can hail a call to the... _Headmaster_...about your misbehavior." Sasuke idly noted the amount of venom attached to the word 'Headmaster', as if her very being despised the word.

Sasuke leaned closer, his casual pose dropped. His face was now set right in front of the Professor, a few inches only separating the two's faces from each other. His annoyance and anger was clearly painted on his usual stoic expression.

"May I remind you, _Professor_ , that I am a ninja with 'magic' designed to end your life in a mere second? I didn't come here of my own free will nor was I inclined to do so. So, it would both of us a favor for you to _step away from me_ and return to your horrendous way you call teaching. Because frankly, I don't feel like dirtying my hands again. A guy can wash his hands free of blood only a certain number of times before he snaps, am I correct?"

Harry nudged Ron, "See? Told you, they were trained to kill others."

Ron replied, "That's only Sasuke. In his case, he practically oozes the killing intent. Naruto, on the other hand, doesn't kill others, I bet."

"He's a ninja, Ron. They all can kill if they need, feel, or want to."

Umbridge's face turned into a ugly shade of puce that would've made Uncle Vernon proud, that is, if Umbridge wasn't a witch. In her rage, Umbridge brushed off him saying blood.

Despite his disgust towards the ninja's able ability to end a life, Harry couldn't help but admire this particular ninja's way of poking Umbridge's buttons at a spectacular fast pace. He didn't think even the Weasley twins could push it like this ninja can.

"Very well, _Mr. Uchiha_. Make no mistake, though. Ninja or not, guest or not, I will now be keeping a close eye on you and your company."

Sasuke waved his hands in a dismissive gesture, his head already set back down on his arms.

"You can try, but I doubt if you can really track us."

An incensed Umbridge waddled her way back to the front, not even noticing the spit wads stuck in her curls. The students took great joy in adding even more. So immersed was Umbridge in her bout of fury, she didn't notice them doing so.

For the rest of the class, Sasuke was left to his nap as he discreetly watched over his charge.


	10. From Hogwarts to Grimmauld 12

It was Friday, the day before winter break. Impatience ran high as students waited for the end of the day.

By now, the ninjas had integrated into the school system while the staff spent the majority of their free time looking for a way to send them back to the Hidden Continents.

All around the school, in the hallways were students talking about their vacation plans. But one word was repeating over and over again, at least once from every wizard or witch.

It was the word 'Christmas'.

Naruto walked up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who recently just got out from grueling class of Potions.

"Harry, what's Christmas?"

Ron was utterly shocked, "What do you mean? Don't you celebrate Christmas back in your...homeland?"

Hermione wondered about the question, too, before she snapped her fingers in realization, "Since your country is near Japan and is obviously influenced by its culture, does that mean you celebrate the Tanabata Festival?"

Naruto cocked his head, "Yeah. What about it?"

Harry was puzzled, "Ta..naba...ta Festival?"

Hermione nodded, "A day where the Japanese people write wishes on colorful strips of paper and hang them onto bamboo trees. It's sort of their equivalent to Christmas, just without the gift giving."

She turned back to the curious Naruto, "Christmas, I guess, is similar to your Tanabata Festival back where you live, right? Well, Christmas is similar to it, just without the wish-writing. Instead, we decorate trees and give one another presents."

Naruto brightened, "Thanks. I'll be telling Sakura-chan that now, dattebayo! Bye, Hermione-chan!"

Ron was suspicious about Naruto's new nickname for his best female friend, "Hermione...chan?"

Hermione blushed, "Sort of like a affectionate nickname for uhm 'good' friends."

"Oh, ok." Ron missed the slight blush, as he was currently grieving the fact that he had that loony Trelawney next.

The trio departed from one another; Hermione to Arithmency while Ron and Harry went to dreaded Divination. Bleh...that class was practically useless in the world of business.

* * *

Later on, Sakura approached the three friends as they did their homework near the flickering fireplace.

"Hey, Harry. Naruto explained to me what Christmas was. And I, well me and my friends, wondered if we could, you know, tag along with you with your Christmas plans."

Sakura mentally admitted it was part of their plan to keep an eye on Harry and his friends, just under the gist of innocent curiosity.

Hermione noticeably brightened, "Yes! Well..."

She turned to Harry for confirmation, "Please, Harry? They don't know about Christmas and they can spend their first Christmas here over at...you know, _that_ place."

Harry, catching onto Hermione's plans to invite all of the ninjas over to Sirius's place, shrugged then nodded with a smile, "Sure. They look like the type to keep certain secrets."

Hermione went back to he patiently waiting pink-haired nin, "Yes, you may! Come down to the common room on December 24 tomorrow at 9 AM. We'll be taking the Knight Bus, along with Fred and George, to our...vacation house."

Sakura nodded, relieved that her charge didn't argue and agreed to let them tag along with him.

"Sure and...thanks for letting us tag along with you all for Christmas," she gave a slight bow in gratitude towards the two.

With that, Sakura went back to her co-ed dorm room, to confirm with Shikamaru on them all going with their wizard friends.

* * *

December 24 came and went by the ninjas at a fast pace.

Like no time had passed at all, 9:00 AM arrived at the speed it took for a summon to pop up from a scroll.

Ninjas were packed with their various sealed scrolls full of their weapons and dressed in their casual clothing. Their scrolls were either snapped into areas on their belts or stored in pouches.

Just when the hand ticked to the 12 and the minute hand snapped forward to signify 9:00, the ninjas leapt from the fifth landing all the way down to the common room. The fire long gone since last night, the ninjas settled into the various chairs waiting for their friends to come down.

At 9:05, Hermione and Harry came down. At 9:10, Ron shuffled down the stairs dragging behind him his bulging trunk.

At the sight of him, Hermione shook her head in a scolding manner, "Goodness Ron. You could've done your packing yesterday last night."

Ron grumbled back to her, "I was tired, 'Mione. Besides, I'm here now. Let's hurry up and get to the Hogwarts Express before it leaves without us."

"Fine,'' sighed Hermione as she gave up for the moment to reprimand Ron.

The ninjas walking a leisurely pace while the wizards and witch dragged along their trunks, they made their way out of the Gryffindor Common Room and out of Hogwarts.

As the group made their way over the Black Lake in groups of twos and threes in tiny little boats, they arrived at the station where the Hogwarts Express would take them back to London.

The ninjas could only stare at the black metal beast as it steamed. It was like a mechanical monster had came to life, with all of its steaming.

The wizards gave them a moment to admire the train before they rushed them into a empty compartment at the back of it.

While Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurriedly entered it, the ninjas all hesitantly took cautious steps to enter the contraption they called a 'train'.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba with Akamaru (who whined a bit before daring to put a paw on the doorway), Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, and then Shino made their way into the train and caught up with the Golden Trio who finally spotted a empty compartment.

Although the compartment was meant for a group of ten, the three wizards plus 13 ninjas and 1 nin-dog somehow figured out a way to get everyone situated.

Tenten sat on Neji's lap with his arms acting like a 'seatbeat' for her as his face peered over her shoulder while Naruto sat on the carpeted floor, leaning his head onto Hinata's lap, who was back into her old habit of pressing her fingers together. Sasuke and Sakura squeezed together as Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sai squished together against a wall. Shino and Kiba sat in the middle area of the benches. Akamaru settled on top of Kiba's feet next to Naruto and proceeded to lay his head on his paws. Lee settled next to his team mates, crossing his legs together. He was back in his horrible green spandex, complete with his orange leg warmers and his weights locked securely under it.

Eventually, Hermione casted an Expansion Charm so that she and her friends can comfortably sit in.

* * *

 _In the morning, Lee cried silently hugging his green spandex outfit while smothering his tears in his orange warmers. Tenten had shuddered a bit, seeing Lee back in his regular outfit. Over the course at Hogwarts, she had adjusted to seeing Lee wearing Hogwart's black robes. To see Lee back in his favorite outfit brought quite the rude awakening upon Tenten, her...boyfriend... was quick to agree with her once he spotted that splash of green from the corner of his lavender eyes._

* * *

As the train rumbled along its tracks toward its destination in London, the ninjas settled into a relaxing position. Many of the people present took this chance to catch a few more z's.

Shikamaru took this chance to nap while Choji crunched on a pack of chips that somehow manifested in the air. Ino leaned her head on Sai's shoulder while said shinobi settled on top of Ino's head, the two in content silence eventually slipping off to sleep. Tenten leaned her head back onto the seat's cushioning pillow while Neji's head tipped forward, his cheek on Tenten's left shoulder as his arms never slackened from around Tenten's waist. Naruto's settled on Hinata's lap and slept like a baby. Hinata gazed out of the window. As the scenery zipped by the small transparent sheet of glass, Hinata unconsciously brushed Naruto's shock of blond hair free of tangles and snares.

In his sleep, Naruto smiled a content grin and slipped deeper into the realm of blissful sleep. Sasuke sharpened his katana sword while Sakura caught up on some recommended healing techniques given to her from Tsunade. Lee slept upside-down in a handstand; his feet sticking up into the air as he leaned against the compartment's walls. How he slept like that comfortably, Hermione would never know. Shino's position from the time he sat down to present didn't change at all. He was like a colored stone statue. Under his dark sunglasses, not even his fellow ninjas could tell that if he was either awake or asleep. Kiba joined his sleeping friends; he completely knocked out. His feet settled on Akamaru's back, a comical-like bubble appeared on his nose. As Kiba inhaled and exhaled, the bubble shrunked then grew in size according to Kiba's rhythm of breathing.

Meanwhile, Harry was out with Neville and Ginny in another compartment while Hermione and a reluctant Ron did their prefect duties.

Nobody woke up, not even the trolley lady came by their silent compartment.

 _2 Hours Later..._

The train eventually rumbled to a gradual stop.

Shino, who had been keeping watch over his sleeping friends, first woke up Kiba who was the closest to him.

"Kiba, Akamaru, wake up. We are here where the wizards call 'London'."

As Kiba woke and stretched his stiff muscles, Shino proceeded to awaken the rest,

"Naruto, Neji, Tenten, wake up. We are at our stop. Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, and Lee, you too."

As his friends rubbed eyes and/or stretched, Harry was opening the compartment doors.

"Everyone, wake- Oh, you're already up. Just wanted to let you know, we're about to leave the train."

Shino nodded, "We know. We'll follow you to this 'Knight Bus'."

Harry nodded, a bit unnerved hearing the guy speak. After all, during his entire 4 months at Hogwarts, Shino hadn't spoke to him one little word. So, to hear him speak was a slight surprise.

He left the door open and the ninjas trooped out after him.

He, along with the ninjas trailing ninjas behind him, exited the metal contraption and joined with Ron and Hermione, who were waiting for the rest of them to catch up with them at 2 columns.

When they saw Harry approaching them, they turned, walked forward some few steps and disappeared from the ninjas' gaze. A few seconds later, Harry quickly followed.

The ninjas were more than just startled. Neji and Hinata immediately activated their bloodline limit.

Veins around their eyes bulging, Hinata reported, "It seems to be a-"

"-genjutsu. No need to worry, Harry and his friends are waiting for us at the other side of the columns. We just need to walk straight through," finished Neji.

"Yosh! The youthful vigor of mine shall go first!" Lee bounded forward and disappeared, now to be expected.

His friends followed after him, appearing one by one on the other side of the barrier. Had Neji or Hinata not been of the Hyuuga clan, the ninjas would've been scratching their heads for quite some time.

Hermione smiled at them, "Glad to see that you all figured the barrier. We forgot to tell you about it earlier, but it seems we worried for nothing."

Ron gestured with his head, "C'mon. My brothers are waiting for us outside. They already got the Knight Bus summoned."

Harry and Hermione, albeit a little nervous, nodded. Their coloring paled considerably. Sasuke wondered why, it couldn't have been much scarier than the metal contraption they insisted upon calling a 'train', right?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke has never more wrong in his life than when he made the decision to step onto the bus.

Not only were the bus drivers suspicious, but the way they drove was hectic. It was all over the place.

If it weren't for the multiple inanimate objects they swerved near that somehow 'got up' and jumped away from the crazy bus, nothing was strapped down.

The ninjas quickly directed chakra to their feet, to better hold them against the shifting floor.

Trunks, nor were other passengers, weren't safely attached to their designated holding area. Rooms that would've been a safe area to lay down in were no longer redeemable. They were all completely trashed, no thanks to the drivers' maneuvering. Even Shikamaru didn't dare to lay his head on a rumpled pillow, which may had spent the better part of its life on the floor crushed under other stuff than on a bed.

It was lucky for them that they all sealed their things in scrolls. He and his friends didn't have to worry about missing clothes or flying weapons.

The moment the wizards stumbled off to the doorway, the ninjas and one nin-dog were already up and rushing for the doorway. Had they been civilians, there would've been a stampede. But the ninjas quickly organized themselves single file and exited the death trap in quick succession.

The wizards followed them, only to see the majority of the ninjas stuffing their faces into bushes to release their lunches.

Naruto came up first, "I am never ever going to set foot in that death trap, dattebayo. I rather enter it with a empty stomach than with ramen inside of me," Feeling another bout of ile rushing up his throat, he stuffed his face back into the bushes.

His friends all quickly seconded that. Only if that vehicle was the absolute last resort, none of them will be boarding it again.

For whoever wants the ninjas back inside that metal machine, they would have to win in a duel to even get one of them inside of it.

The wizards had fared a little better.

Ron, a little pale, chuckled weakly at the ninjas, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it..."

The kunoichis stared at him incredulously. Now they much preferred running and jumping through trees. That bus had taught them to be grateful for trees, their leg muscles, and the long grueling hours spent on tree climbing.

''...eventually," finished Ron lamely.

Hermione shook her brown mass of hair, "Come on. Fred and George are waiting for us at you-know-where."

Harry and Ron nodded, proceeding to follow Hermione.

The ninjas not knowing where the heck they were going, followed.

They walked and walked until they reached a street of houses that all looked the same to the ninjas.

Hermione looked both ways before turning around to the ninjas.

She handed out a single piece of paper, with some kanji inscribed on it.

In English, the kanji would've read out to be "The Order of the Phoenix is at Grimmauld 12."

Kiba looked up, "What's-?"

Harry quickly shushed him, "Shhh. It's our secret uhm home for the vacation. Don't say it out loud."

Kiba closed his mouth and nodded as Hermione proceeded to set fire to that little piece of parchment.

Neji discreetly activated his Byaukugan.

He whispered to Tenten and everyone else, "Between Houses #11 and #13, there's a shimmering something between the two."

The ninjas quickly directed their gazes toward the mentioned space.

As the two Hyuuga members looked on with their byaukugan, a gap between the mentioned houses appeared and widened right before them. Harry took pride in the fact that not they had experienced something like this before. #11 and #13 didn't seem to notice the shove between their houses. In fact, the music booming out of #13 never faltered in its volume.

Seeing their curious gazes, Ron explained, "It's a secret organization of sorts dedicated to defeating You-Know-Who."

Harry explained further, "Voldemort basically."

At this, Ron and Hermione winced at the name Harry had just uttered.

Sai observed the house and asked the question that was circulating through all of his friends' minds, "How is this house—" He gestured to Grimmauld Palace #12 "—like this? While we're still here, who is this Voldemort person?"

"It's made unplottable by a charm and is hidden behind the Fidelius Charm, rendering it entirely invisible to those who doesn't know about its existence. The people living here had long ago accepted it a mistake of numbering. In the case of making it Unplottable, like the name, the area charmed by it is removed from plain sight and from all maps. It's mainly for protection of certain protection and for safety."

Shikamaru explained the second question, "Mental crazy wizard that wants to wash the world clean of civilians. Has a weird infatuation with snakes, kind of like that troublesome Orouchimaru."

Comprehension came fast and swift to the ninjas. So, Voldemort was another snake bastard guy in the Outside. In Shikamaru's words, it was indeed troublesome.

Hermione quickly took back the reins, "We've spent enough diddly-daddling as it is. We got to enter, now. We're causing a scene just standing here talking."

Hermione quickly walked up the stairs and rapped smartly on the wooden door. A motherly voice came wafting through the wooden fibers. Those who hadn't a mother (Naruto) or lost one (Sasuke) immediately stiffened. The door opened, revealing a slightly chubby women with a head full of fiery red hair similar to Ron's.

"Welcome, Hermione! It's good to see you back for winter break! Harry, Ron, I trust you both stayed out of trouble. And— oh, Hermione dear. Who are the group behind you doing? Are they wizards or Muggles?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "We'll explain once we're all inside, Mrs. Weasley."

The women, now identified as Mrs. Weasley, contemplated Hermione before she stepped aside.

"Very well. But I expect a full explanation once we all enter the kitchen."

"We know, Mum. We know."

And with that, 3 wizards, 13 ninjas, and 1 nin-dog entered the house before the house disappeared from the eyes of the real world back into its own little pocket of reality.


	11. Ninjas and the Order of the Phoenix

The ninjas all trooped into the kitchen, keeping silent as they all sensed the tense mood hanging above them.

They all felt the heavy scrutinizing gazes settling upon them.

Molly was nearing the kitchen when she remembered a important question. Abruptly stopping, she turned around with a serious expression.

"How did you come to know this place? Are you to be trusted with the knowledge?"

* * *

 _3 Hours Earlier..._

Hermione and Harry raced to Dumbledore.

As they drew nearer, Harry semi-yelled out the password, "Lemon Sherbet!"

The gargoyle obliged and jumped away from the spiraling staircase that led to the Headmaster's office.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Hermione and Harry quickly rapped on the door twice before 'slamming' it open just as Dumbledore said, "Come in."

Out of breath, the pair took a moment to catch their breaths before Harry spoke.

"Professor, could we let the ninjas come over to You-Know-Where for their very first Christmas?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Besides, seeing their home is currently at war and that it's behind a impenetrable shield, they have nowhere to go."

Dumbledore considered their words, "Yes, it is a wise choice. I believe our guests are good secret keepers and will not give out the information."

Harry was delighted.

Dumbledore directed his attention to Hermione, "Prepare the slip of paper for them in kanji, please, as I believe it is the written language most likely to be familiar to our guests. You know what to do, Hermione."

Hermione grinned, "Of course, Headmaster."

Then the two left his office, softly closing the door after them.

Dumbledore smiled; he could hear the fast and excited thumps the two Gryffindors' feet made as they descended down the stairs.

* * *

 _Present Time..._

Molly Weasley was currently scurring about in the kitchen, waving her wand around as multiple silvery wispy animals were created.

She told all of them the same thing, "Summon all available Order of the Phoenix members."

The ninjas were all baffled. Summon who? If it was summoning, why wasn't she biting her thumbs? Where were the summoning circles?

But apparently, the wispy animals knew what she meant. They disappeared and moments later, wizards of all type wearing bizarre robelike-dresses suddenly appeared. The ninjas were startled at the sudden appearance of people who used the common teleporting jutsu they insisted on calling 'apparating.'

11 strange wizards and Dumbledore gathered. Except for Dumbledore, they all stared at the extra group of adolescents as they took their seats in the kitchen table, some observing the foreign-looking youths as the rest looked towards Dumbledore for an explanation. Dumbledore merely smiled his mysterious grin and requested a cup of tea from Molly.

In turn, the ninjas observed the strange group gathered.

 ****** One was missing most of his face with a odd eyeball whizzing about in its socket, one appeared to be a hobo, four of them had flaming red hair who seems to bear a striking similarity to Ron, one had bright fluorescent pink hair akin to Sakura's, one had greasy raven hair (Kiba realized it was beak-nosed Snape from the academy), another had silvery waist-length hair with beautiful delicate features, one man appeared to be tired and worn out, while yet another was a buff, broad-shouldered wizard. Dumbledore was calm and collected, muttering to himself as he prepared tea for everyone.

All of a sudden, he looked up to Molly.

"Have you Imperturbed the kitchen yet, Molly? Can't let your Mr. and Mr. Weasley eavesdropping on our meeting."

Molly Weasley, now revealed to the ninjas as the mother of all the Weasley children they knew, nodded and went off to the door to cast the said-charm. When done, she walked back over to her seat.

"Done. Fred and George shouldn't be able to listen in now."

Dumbledore's eyes, as always, twinkled before going serious.

"Very good."

Then, he faced the group of wizards staring at him, some with a touch of impatience.

"Now, I see that all of you have noticed our group of teenagers. Except for Snape, you have not been introduced to our group of ninjas."

All gasped and immediately swiveled in their seats to again stare at the group, said group of ninjas going slightly nervous as the wizards started seeing them in a new perspective.

All consulted their dusty archive of information of their school days, some struggled while others easily retrieved mental notes. Lupin leaned forward, eager to learn more. He had not lost his love of learning, even after he graduated from Hogwarts. Since reading the updated advanced History textbook recently, he was always curious to learn more about the race of 'Muggles' who supposedly studied, practiced, and utilized a entirely different type of magic in the form of wandless magic.

Dumbledore spoke again, "Seeing that we must aquatint ourselves with each other, I ask that our ninjas introduce themselves and make themselves comfortable after doing so."

"Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! I'm going to be the Hokage, believe it!"

"What a drag...Nara Shikamaru."

And so on until all of the ninjas had introduced themselves. After they all introduced themselves in their own special ways, the wizards and witches introduced themselves, in turn.

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied.

Tonks spoke up, her suspicions slightly satisfied but still wary. After all, it was Moody who taught her well with his favorite phrase, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE, NYMPHADORA!" (She grimaced a bit at that short memory.)

"How old are you all?"

Shikamaru lazily answered, "Except for Lee, Tenten, and Neji who are 16, the rest of us are all 15."

Molly gasped softly while Fleur spoke up angrily.

"Dumbledor'! Zey are too young to paticipate in zhe meeting! Zhe majority of zhem are not of age! I will not—!"

Sasuke interrupted her tirade in a cold voice, "In the Hidden Shinobi Nations, the moment we graduate from the academy is when we are considered to be of age."

Sirius grinned and in a effort to diffuse the tense mood, joked, "Hey, that's nice! I could've gotten out of school a lot earlier!"

Naruto grinned back at the man, "I know right! Man, the moment I graduated was the moment I realized I didn't have to ever wake up at 6!"

Lupin smiled a weary smile at the hyperactive blonde, "Well then. When did you graduate, Naruto?"

Naruto put his hands behind him as he thought back, his face reflecting his thinking.

Naruto remembered and snapped out of his musing as he replied in a cheerful tone to Lupin's query.

"When I was 12, Lupin-san!"

The majority of the Order almost fell out of their seats. The few that happened to be sipping their tea spatted it out, coughing at the news.

Molly sputtered, almost unable to speak because of her immediate shock, "T-Twelve! And did the rest of you also graduate at t-t-twelve?!"

Hinata answered in her usual gentle way of speaking to the spluttering mother, "Yes, Weasley-san."

Neji continued Hinata's train of thought, "Please do not think any lesser of us. We are all responsible as adults...well, except for Naruto."

Hinata exclaimed quietly, "Neji-niisan!" at the same time as Naruto pouted, "Hey, Neji!" Though the two reacted similarly, they both knew Neji was only poking fun at Naruto's expense.

Sasuke added salt to the wound, "It is true that Naruto is _slightly_ immature. I don't know why I thought you had matured..."

Naruto pretended to fume at Sasuke, "Oh, so this is how my friends treat me after I save you all twice from the Beast Bomb! This is what I get for helping you all at the war-"

Kingsley, who after saying his name remained silent, spoke up, "What war?"

Naruto turned around with a clueless expression, "Huh?"

A vein on Sakura's head protruded as she pounded Naruto's skull, "Stupid Naruto! The Fourth Shinobi War, what else?!"

Naruto rubbed his new bump, "Aww, Sakura-chan! Must you always punch me? Why not Saksuke-teme?!"

Sakura faintly blushed, "Sasuke-kun is uhm...well...he is—ARGH!"

Then, she punched him again to alleviate her embarrassment.

Moody growled, "Enough of this."

Naruto and Sakura stopped arguing and immediately went back to their line of friends...where a select few were currently rolling their eyes at their antics.

And the rest of the 'interaction' continued in this fashion, though one could call it a interrogation. A exasperated Order trying to wheedle out answers as the ninjas deliberately tried to find some way to not answer, offering either half-true statements or answering one part of it.

* * *

Above the kitchen, the twins once again brought out their Fleshy Ears.

"Let us see what our lovely group of ninjas are having with the Order, shall we? Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, Ginny, and Ickie Ronniekins?"

Ron grumbled at his nickname as he took a offered fleshy string.

Knowing how it already worked, they stuck one end of the string into their ear and let the extent of the string dangle over the landing.

The twins found a crack very close to the kitchen that allowed them to hear snippets of the conversation going on inside, despite their mother imperturbing the entire area. Should the conversation be done in loud pitches, maybe they could hear the entire conversation! **((Go with the flow~))**

Their strings poked through to hear Lupin ask the ninjas, no doubt in a weary sort of voice, when they all graduated from their school.

They all waited expectantly, with baited breath.

"When I was 12, Lupin-san!", they heard Naruto answer.

Hermione chocked, Harry's glasses slipped off of his nose, Ron almost fell over, Ginny inhaled sharply, and the twins almost got whiplash from them turning to face each other.

Hermione reacted similar to how the Order reacted, "When they were 12! We were only second years while Ginny herself was a first year! We barely knew anything at that point! How- When did- Argh!"

The bushy haired girl almost tugged her hair out in frustration at the amount of new questions pinging around inside of her mind.

Ginny and Ron were shocked, "Blimey, Harry! Imagine graduating from Hogwarts from 12! That would be a-"

George butted in, "-dream, Ickie Ronniekins."

He turned to his twin, "Imagine that, Feorge!"

His twin replied in a mock serious tone, "Indeed, Gred! That would a miracle!"

At this point, the 4 wizards and the two witches had rolled up their Fleshy Ears, forgetting their original intent was to eavesdrop on the Order's and the ninja's conversation.

After giving hers back to the twins, Hermione stumbled away to her books in her room. Possibly to research some more even though they were all on Holiday Break, reasoned Ginny she also followed her example. Harry and Ron descended down the stairs in a daze to the living room, as their heads tried to wrap around the fact that their ninja friends who all had a passion for sharp weapons had graduated from school at the age of _twelve_. Meanwhile, the twins Apparated back to their room with a loud crack. Their heads were in heaven, dreaming about graduating from Hogwarts at such a early age. Imagine if they graduated from Hogwarts from their first year?!

* * *

The ninjas were squeezed dry of answers to the nosy wizards.

They wanted to know everything!

From what clan they were from to their jutsu specialty, they wanted everything!

From fear of being mind-read and to have their darkest secrets revealed publicy from Snape, the ninjas reluctantly answered in short sentences, intent on not revealing anything new and/or mind-blowing to them.

They already know so much about Konoha, y'know! They know about the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's Visual Prowesses...all three of the Three Great Dojutsu were already known to the wizards. Granted, they only knew the most basic info. But, still! For all they know, Dumbledore could be planning a attack on their homeland with the extra information he was getting!

Due to Dumbledore knowing about the Kyuubi before he gave them the mission, his 'darkest' secret was asked to be divulged... _again_...by their client.

 _Flashback (to Chapter 3, I believe?):_

 _{Back in the Great Hall}_

 _Dumbledore gestured to Filch, "Please get the sensor, you know which one. As much as I don't want to, we must be sure that they are all not spies from Voldemort."_

 _The Heads of the Houses, shuddering as they heard You-Know-Who's real name, agreed with Dumbledore's course of action._

 _These past few years have been dark years, especially for Harry and his friends._

 _Filch eagerly complied. Maybe if they were spies, then he might be able to punish in his office with his chains! The prospect of finally using them sped up his walk to his office._

 _Moments later, Filch returned with a long, thin, metal rod._

 _He jabbed it hard several times on each of the ninja in various places. Some near acceptable areas and some jabs in...not-so-acceptable areas._

 _While the stick didn't whine at the first 11 ninjas and with no response on Akamaru, when the rod was within close contact with Naruto something happened._

 _The rod shrilled so sharply that all occupants immediately reached up to cover their ears. The ninjas especially. As Naruto's friends did so, their hearts sunk._

 _The...thing...somehow sensed the Nine-Tailed inside of him._

 _Filch looked up to Dumbledore, in eager delight._

 _"Well, the lad got something dark in him, that's for sure. This is my strongest, most sensitive Dark Sensor I got."_

 _Dumbledore gazed directly at Naruto, his sharp, piercing gaze meeting Naruto's slightly scared gaze._

 _"Mr. Uzumaki, please kindly tell us what you you've got hidden."_

 _The Heads all gazed at him with fear thinly hidden under determined looks._

 _Though Naruto already made friends with Kurama, the looks brought him back to his unpleasant early childhood memories:_

"Look, there's that demon child, Mom."

"Shush, Yuki. Don't let...that boy...hear you. He might attack you."

"THAT child is approaching us. What should we do?"

"I say we should quickly walk away. Who knows when he'll awaken and destroy Konoha again?"

"Akio, get that salt! HE is coming near to us!"

"Quickly now, Hiro! The gods must be cursing us...add some more handfuls to that!"

"Let's get out of here, Akari. The demon spawn is sitting near us!"

 _Naruto sighed then put up a brave front, "When I was a newborn, my father sealed the Kyuubi inside of me. He's made up of evil chakra. But, he changed for the better! Honest, believe it!"_

 _Sakura observed the fear barely hidden in the Head's eyes. Though they tried to conceal it, Sakura could see how alike it was to the civilians' former gazes on Naruto back when they, Team 7 the original, were genin._

 _"You know...McGonagall-san, Flitwick-san, Sprout-san, and Snape-san. It's not nice to look at Naruto like that. He saved us all a lot already, both before and during the war."_

 _The teachers looked at her, startled. How did that pink-haired girl know what they were feeling toward that blonde boy carrying around a literal demon?_

 _{End flashback}_

Shikamaru sighed as he exited the kitchen and into the living room, dropping into the nearest sofa he came into contact with.

"Man, what a drag. Answering those same questions was troublesome."

Kiba sighed wearily, "Right?"

Akamaru whined in agreement with Shikamaru. Wizards exclaiming over his height and having some nasty sparkles drift over his fur took a lot of effort and patience, you know?

Shino took one of the only two single chairs while Lee took the other next to Shikamaru.

Neji and Tenten, along with Lee sitting beside them, dropped into another sofa.

"The way they question as if we were children and they controlled our fates...ridiculous!"

Tenten poked his face teasingly, "I haven't heard you talk about fate in a long time, Neji."

Neji grunted, as the questioning took a lot of energy. Neji had no more left to spare for speaking.

"Hn."

Tenten sighed, knowing that 'hn' would be only word...or phrase Neji would utter out for the rest of the night.

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sai sat in the widest sofa Grimmauld 12 had to offer.

They all told their darkest secrets and pretty much bared their souls to the wizards. On top of that, the ninjas spent a great deal of the late afternoon answering their many questions. Who knew it required so much energy...and patience to not punch them for intruding on personal boundaries...was needed?

Not them.

While Choji took the ottoman, Ino sat on the lacy footstool beneath it.

Chouji snacked on barbecue-flavored chips and said, "The last time I had that type of questioning...was long, long ago. Remember when...Asuma-sensei... questioned us for our first day as Cell 10, Ino? Shikamaru?"

Ino grinned a small sad smile, "Yeah...I remember."

Hinata spoke up just as the somber mood settled, "Maybe we should help Weasley-san with dinner? There seems to be a lot of people here for dinner tonight."

Sakura smiled at Hinata's attempt to cheer them up. She stood up and stretched.

"Sure, Hinata-chan. It's not like we have anything better to do."

Hinata smiled at her fellow kunoichi.

She turned to Ino and Tenten.

"Ino-chan? Tenten-chan?"

Ino accepted while Tenten declined, saying she had to sharpen some weapons. She immediately unfurled one of her giant weapon scroll and unsealed some 'unsharpened' weapons as the other three girls left to enter the kitchen again to offer their services to the redheaded mother of 7 Gryffindors.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru unsealed a Shougi Board as he challenged Neji to a game.

Shino watched as the two set up.

Kiba played with Akamaru on the rug while Lee did one of his crazy work-outs he claimed would improve his youth.

Naruto grinned and unsealed a already-prepared cup of ramen, complete with a pair of chopsticks laid on top.

Chouji stayed where he was, content on just finishing his bag of crunchy goodness. Though, if he had to be 100% honest, he really wanted some grilled meat.

In their fatigue, none of the ninjas noticed Ron goggling or Harry's scruntizing gaze.

* * *

 ****In order of writing, the Order of the Phoenix members are: Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley (They just knew her as the woman who opened the door and used those 'wispy, silver animals'), Mad Eye Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt.**


	12. Entertaining Dinner V2

Mrs. Weasley was fretting over the prospect of dinner.

With all 13 wizards and witches of the Order of the Phoenix deciding to stay before leaving for their Christmas plans, there were also another group of 13, the ninjas, to serve.

The problem would've quickly been solved quickly to feed 32 mouths if half of the group weren't Japanese with a palate for Asian cuisine.

Mrs. Weasley was nearing the point of mass-hysteria when 3 females of the ninjas whom all called themselves 'kunoichi', a word in their native language of Japanese for a 'female ninja.'

Hinata, the one in Mrs. Weasley's eyes to the least likely one to be one who handles knives and such, spoke up in a gentle tone, " Weasley-san, we've noticed there is a additional amount of people you have to feed, and seeing that you are a bit...inexperienced in Japanese cooking, we have decided to help you out."

Ino added on, "Plus, we're good with anything sharp."

Sakura finalized it all, "Besides, we have nothing else to do in Sirius-san's home. So, may we?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled in relief at the three kunoichi's generosity in relieving her of cooking.

"Of course you may. Thank you for volunteering. Sometimes, I just wish my daughter Ginny would be this willing out in the kitchen, but it seems she has taken to her older brothers' pranking ways."

The three ninjas smiled back at the tired mother and immediately split up.

Sakura employed her medical knowledge, checking if the meat and the various fruits and vegetables were 'clean' of germs. When she deemed it safe, she handed it off to Ino to flavor.

Ino handled the spicing seeing that they mainly came from flowers. Ino was elated at the array of the spices set out on the kitchen table.

Some of them she already knew, but the majority of them was new to Ino. Inner-Ino arose again and conspired to take some back with her to experiment after the war.

Hinata went over the boiling food, activating her Byuakugan to analyze the food. At times like this when there was the occasional free time, her Byukugan was perfect in the timing of cooked food. No burnt or undercooked food was going to come out of the pot under Hinata's watch.

As Ino handed her the various ingredients, Hinata unsealed a modified kunai gifted to her by Tenten on her 14th birthday. Hinata held it in the air in the light; its edge sparkling showing the stunned mother just how polished its sharp edges were. Mrs. Weasley caught the sparkle in the light in her perceptive vision and turned around to catch Hinata in the act of slicing the vegetables into very thin pieces. Mrs. Weasley was, simply put, _stunned._

It wasn't the fact that it was the gentlest girl as the one holding the highly sharp knife; rather, it was the speed she was going at. It was so fast, so precise, that Molly can only see a blur of motion slicing and chopping away at the vegetables. In just a few moments, the lettuce was done and ready to be dressed.

* * *

Ron's mother's voice echoed throughout Sirius's house, alerting everybody in various places in the house to come downstairs to the dining area.

"Dinner's ready!"

The Order's members walked and the infamous Weasley twins apparated while the rest of the students ran.

The ninjas ran too. But at the rapid pace they ran at, it was more like a sprint. They would've jumped, but the ceiling is much too low to do so, so they opted the running option instead.

Last to react, yet first to take their seats at the elongated table fit for everyone. That was how fast the ninjas were.

Naruto greeted the wizards, "Yo! Let's eat!''

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table while Sirius, the host, sat at the other end.

The wizards and the ninjas naturally separated into their groups, not yet wanting to mix with the other. Ninjas sitting on Sirius's end of the table while the wizards sat on Dumbledore's side.

Dumbledore raised his hands, "As Naruto had said, let us eat!"

Mrs. Weasley, who had been standing in the doorway of the kitchen, flicked her wand.

Western food such as mashed potatoes, treacle tart, large glasses of pumpkin juice, fried chicken, and more came floating on the air to land gently with the wizards on the left side of the mahogany table.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were carrying light Eastern plates filled to the brim waitress- styled.

Hinata carried a bowl of soba noodles topped with herring for Neji, a dish filled with sliced winter melon and a bowl of wild herb salad for Shino, Chouji's grilled meat, and various bowls of ramen in her arms for Naruto; miso, tonkotsu, shio, shoyu with various types of meat and other toppings.

Sakura was carrying a platter of 5 seasoned rice balls with sliced tomato lining the brim of one of Sirius's plates, a dish of momen tofu for Sai that was slightly jiggling as Sakura made her way towards the table, and a assortment of sesame buns and chinese buns for Tenten, and a bowl of french-dressed salad with cherry tomatoes per Ino's request to try a Western food technique.

Ino balanced upon her arms a bowl of miso-grilled mackerel topped with sukonbu for Shikamaru, a dish of curry flavored with Lee's favorite mild curry powder, slightly peppered fatty jerky for Kiba, some discarded bones Mrs. Weasley tossed after roasting the chicken arranged for Akamaru, sweet red bean soup with some added nutrients for Hinata, and finally Sakura's shiratama anmitsu.

Due to the fact that all three were loaded with dishes, they resolved to toss it all into the air in order to be relieved of the weight that had settled on their sore arms.

The wizards who had just began to eat their food all stopped what they were doing and looked up in disbelief. Why were Sakura, Hinata, and Ino tossing their dinner into the air?

It was soon answered when the three girls jumped into the air and shoved the each of the dishes toward its designated consumer.

With supernatural speed, the remaining 10 ninjas jumped lightly into the air and grabbed their dishes. As fast as they rose into the air were they already seated back down with their steaming dinner set in front of them.

Despite the recent movement, nothing was out of place. Not one drop of broth spilled, no crumbs, nothing. Lupin was impressed. Yes, they weren't werewolves but their speed rivaled even his own.

Due to Hinata generously making all the various recipes for ramen she knew of from Kurenai-sensei, Naruto had a mountain of ramen set around him like a shield of noodles and broth.

The servers grabbed their dishes that were still in the air hovering on a mass of invisible chakra, landed on the table without causing a sound, and went for the remaining seats.

Sakura went to sit near Chouji, Ino sat next to Shikamaru, and Hinata landed in the final seat on Sasuke's left.

Kiba looked over to the gaping wizards and smirked a bit, "Watcha staring at? Let's eat already!"

Naruto cheered as his mouth drooled at the sheer amount of ramen goodness surrounding him and clasped his hands together, "No need to tell me twice, Dog Boy! Tabemashou ((Let's eat))!"

After yelling the traditional prayer in his native language, he dug in.

His friends did the same, though it was less as loud and more calm.

Naruto was the complete opposite of his friends; he vacuumed up his ramen so fast that droplets of soup were sprayed in every direction.

As Ron stared wide-eyed at Naruto who was in danger of beating his eating record, Harry now saw why his friends sat a distance away from Naruto.

Hermione shuddered a bit at the lack of table manners from Naruto.

All of a sudden, Hermione considered to never again berate Ron on the little table manners he had. True, Ron had the tendency to just shove food into his mouth _and then_ make conversation, but he never had pieces of food...or soup flying everywhere in all directions!

Naruto, on the other hand, skipped over conversation and went straight to eating. He didn't even chew it! He just slurped up noodle after noodle making his cheeks bulge.

Mrs. Weasley was, at this point, immune to bad table manners as she lived with Ron and witnessed his eating habits for 11 years before he went to Hogwarts.

Not even 25 minutes passed when Naruto finished his fortress of ramen. Naruto sighed in content, rubbing his stomach as he licked his mouth clean of any remaining broth.

"Man, that was _good!_ Hinata-chan, you're really good at cooking ramen."

Hinata blushed lightly as she ate another bite of her dinner, "You're welcome, Naruto-kun. Kurenai-sensei had been teaching me how to correctly cook ramen, in case missions call for it."

Naruto grinned his famous smile and put up a thumbs up, "I approve, Hinata-chan~"

Sasuke sighed as he finished his fourth rice ball, "You approve anything related to ramen, usuratonkachi."

Naruto twitched in anger.

A vein in his forehead pulsed and he held up a tightly-clenched fist to his closest friend, "Whadya call me, Sasuke-teme?!"

Sasuke calmly popped a tomato slice into his mouth, swallowing it before he opened his eyes and answered, "Usuratonkachi."

"TEME, FIGHT ME!", Naruto yelled out as his signature Rasengan formed.

"With pleasure, dobe.", Sasuke replied as his Chidori formed.

Sakura stood up from her seat and walked over to the hot-tempered, competitive boys. Why Tsunade-shishou ever thought these two as Konoha's top two shinobi was beyond her.

"Hey... _Naruto, Sasuke-kun._ What cha' doing?~"

Naruto felt himself cold sweating as his Rasengan slowly dissipated. Sasuke stared back at Sakura with his deep, black-as hell eyes as his Chidori also faded away.

The wizards were, at this point, in their chairs ready for their daily entertainment. Fred and George accio-ed a bucket of popcorn, kicked back, and waited for the action to happen _very soon_.

They were slightly disappointed that they wouldn't be able to see Sasuke and Naruto duel, but they knew that their pink-haired companion would make up for the lack of physical action.

Naruto slowly turned around to face his irritated teammate.

"H-Hello, S-Sakura-chan. We were h-having a fr-fr-friendly t-t-talk, dattebayo?"

"Hn."

" _Really?~_ Then, Naruto, why did you have a Rasengan ready? Sasuke-kun, why did you activate your Chidori?"

Naruto wondered why Sakura didn't see why he had formed his Rasengan.

He deadpanned, "To shove it onto Sasuke-teme, Saku- OOMPH!"

Naruto's sentence was cut short as Sakura's balled fist slammed into his exposed stomach. His body bent acutely at the impact while his breath was slammed out of his body in a single instant.

Inside him, Kurama reacted the same way as his host. **((Remember Boruto the Movie when Himawari activated her Byaukugan?))**

Naruto was shoved out of his chair and continued on to crash into the wall.

The wood cracked and spindly lines expanded from where Naruto's back crashed into.

Harry sweatdropped.

Sasuke finished off his last rice ball as he ignored the daily ruckus going on between his teammates of long ago.

He heard Sakura finishing her 'lecture' with a threat, "If you pick another fight with Sasuke-kun, Idiot Naruto..."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance while mentally congratulating himself. While the majority Sakura's lingering crush was annoying, it was times like this when he was grateful for her remaining affections.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome women...man, such a drag."

Ino slyly replied, "Then what about...Temari?~"

Shikamaru choked slightly on his jasmine green tea before replying to Ino.

"There's nothing going on between me and that troublesome woman."

"Is that so?~"

"...Troublesome."

* * *

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY HOW I AM CONSTRUCTING MY STORY OR HOW AM I SUPPOSEDLY 'WRONG' ABOUT SOMETHING, DO NOT REVIEW AND GO BACK! EVERYTHING WAS RESEARCHED BEFORE APPLIED ONTO MY STORY, PEEPS.**


	13. That Snake Bastard

**PART ONE OF CHAPTER 13:**

The 13 ninjas along with Akamaru and the wizards were back in the Hogwarts Express going back to Hogwarts.

Regrettably, the holiday break had to end and incomplete assignments were still here.

So as the ninjas caught a nap on the rumbling train, Harry and Ron were scribbling down the last few words on their Potions essay on the effects of moonstone on wolfbane.

Hermione sat in the middle of her friends waiting for the inevitable question coming either from one of them to check over their mistakes and correct it all.

This time, the ninjas and the wizards sat in adjacent train compartments.

Had it been the late mornings Naruto would have been now causing quite the ruckus, but as they had to wake up at 4 with the sun barely peeking over the horizon, even Naruto was subdued.

They, as in the ninjas and the wizards, had a bowl of breakfast sweetened with brown sugar (much to Neji's and Sasuke's distaste) and a glass of orange juice.

After eating, they trooped out of the front yard and separated into various groupings into the two Ministry cars.

At first glance, it looks like it could barely hold four people at a time. But when they all entered the bright, blue cars, they discovered they can all sit comfortably even with all of the luggage taking up the space in the back.

Now...now, the ninjas were in their individual compartment all napping while their wizarding friends sat in the one across from them, two of them frantically trying to complete their essay.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a cave...in Konoha_

Kabuto, wearing his baggy red robe, sat cross-legged in front of a map that had scattered white stones set at various points.

He had been informed, through him watching through his Reanimations' eyes, that the Nine-Tails boy, Uchiha, and their friends had somehow disappeared because of Tobi.

It has been now 4 hours since their disapperance. **(One, let's pretend Kabuto is alive and not dead and two, in _my_ story, time runs slower in the Shinobi Nations remember?)**

Or, should he say, Obito.

In the shadow of his hood, Kabuto smirked.

"Interesting...most interesting. Well, I have Naruto's smell, so I might as well send some White Zetsus after him."

At the very edge of Konoha, a bunch of White Zetsus sprouted from the ground.

As they drew above the soil, their bodies branched out into limbs, enabling them to be mobile.

They all had the same...interesting designs on their faces and sported light khaki hair.

As they were initially from the First Hokage's cells and came from wood, they had no genital organs.

For a moment or two, they did nothing as Kabuto's instructions took place.

"Find the barrier that surrounds the Shinobi Nations, find a exit, and go find the Nine-Tail boy and bring him back to me _alive_. If possible, locate the Uchiha boy as well."

The Zetsus stretched their limbs, creaking as they did so, and started running.

Eventually, they found the shimmering Barrier surrounding the ninjas' homeland and stretched themselves thin to bypass the shield.

When they all exited, they found themselves on the Atlantic Ocean near a large island (Japan).

As one unit, the White Zetsus ran on top of the ocean towards the mass of land the Outside called 'Europe'; their eyes set on a specific castle shrouded in mist, Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Back in Hogwarts..._

Kiba and Shikamaru stretched as the early morning light illuminated them.

Naruto, on the other hand, was delighted to be back somewhere with forestry.

The entire time at Sirius's house, he hadn't spotted a single forest.

As if they could grow healthily with all of the poisoned air around them, explained Sakura when he asked.

While their three friends took a small canoe across the Black Lake, the ninjas chose instead to run across surface of it and dispersed into their pairs across the Hogwart grounds.

Neji and Tenten headed back to the Library, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba with Akamaru went to the Forbidden Forest to spar, Chouji dragged Shikamaru and Shino with him to the kitchens to sneak a snack from the house elves, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata headed back to their dorm room in the Gryffindor Tower to unpack their clothing.

Harry, Ron, Hermione being the early birds decided to follow Sakura's, Ino's, and Hinata's example and entered their common rooms. Bidding Hermione goodbye for the moment, they parted and ascended different staircases to enter their fifth-year dorms.

* * *

The White Zetsus spotted a strip of land appearing in their sight as the mist swirled around them.

Had they been human, they all would've been smirking at the challenge looming before them.

Their order: "Capture the Nine-Tails Container and the lone remaining Uchiha" seems easy enough, but the two individuals were powerful shinobi.

The Nine-Tail Container was called the Hero of Konohagakure, and for good reason. He was the one who defeated the Pain and the Akatsuki.

The Uchiha survivor had the fully-evolved standard Sharingan _and_ the Mangekyou Sharingan that allowed him to access the Susano'o and Amaterasu.

Capturing them would take a miracle.

Kabuto watched out of their eyes and estimated it would take the Zetsus no more than 10 hours to reach their destination.

* * *

As the hours passed by, more and more of the wizarding students returned.

All went into their designated common rooms to first unpack their trunks from the holidays.

Once they were done, they caught up with friends to brag about their holidays and to discuss what they had received for Christmas.

Naruto was on the top of the Astronomy Tower's top doing two things: 1. watching the wizard mingle with others and 2. to keep watch.

In the hazy heat surrounding him, Naruto was about to fall asleep when he felt a familiar chakra presence.

Naruto's eyes widened as the chakra presence got closer and closer.

 _"White Zetsus?! But how?,_ wondered a shocked Naruto.

Then, he got to action. Any lingering thoughts about taking a nap outside was shoved to the back of his mind.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

4 clones appeared next to Naruto in identical poofs of smoke.

1 went to Sasuke and Kiba who were still sparring, another went to notify Chouji, Shino, and Shikamaru in the kitchens, the third one sprinted to Neji and Tenten in the quiet Library, and the final one raced off to the Gryffindor Tower to tell Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

All of the clones said the same exact thing to his friends, "White Zetsus approaching at 10:45 of the Astronomy Tower."

All knew not to doubt Naruto. Gaining the Nine Tail Chakra Mode had gave him amazing sensory ability, so they knew Naruto would never joke around at times like now.

They all replied to Naruto's clone, "Got it. We're coming, Naruto."

A determined Naruto clone poofed back into smoke as the real Naruto received the memo that his friends knew a horde of Zetsus were approaching.

However, one more thing was needed to be done before they could engage the Zetsus...

* * *

Naruto shunshined into the Headmaster's Office, not bothering to go through the gargoyle.

Dumbledore looked up with a amiable expression when he noticed Naruto's face. His amiable expression slipped off as Dumbledore got serious and leaned forward on his desk, his hands clasped together.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I assume that something is about to occur soon?"

"Old Man Dumbledore, an onslaught of White Zetsus is about to set foot on school grounds, dattebayo."

Naruto smiled and put his arms behind his head as he attempted to diffuse the tense mood, "So...can you tell your students to stay inside the school?''

Dumbledore nodded, "That can be arranged."

As the Headmaster was about to perform the Voice- Amplifier Spell, Naruto spoke up, "Oh, and can you put up a protection spell? Cus' we don't really know if we can prevent anything from being uhm...y'know, from being destroyed?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course. Ninjas do so love their dust storms."

Naruto laughed, "Gives a edge on the enemy. Well, then. Bye, Old Man Dumbledore. We'll notify you when it's safe to come out."

With that, he shunshined back to the fields where his friends were gathered in a line.

Dumbledore mumbled, "Sonorus!" and flicked his wand towards his throat.

* * *

Just as Harry was about to perfect the Banishing Charm, Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded out throughout the entire castle.

"All students, please report back to your common rooms and stay there until I give the announcement it is safe to leave. It seems that there is a threat approaching us. Again, please report to your Houses' common rooms and stay there for the time being."

Ron gaped at the announcement and Harry can only freeze in what he was doing. Meanwhile, Hermione was frantically cleaning up when she noticed her two best friends just sitting there like a duck.

"C'mon, you two! Professor Dumbledore said something is about to attack Hogwarts and we have to get to our Tower."

Harry snapped out of his trance and cleaned up too, but not to hide away like a baby.

No, he was going to see what was the threat and protect his school.

This was his haven away from the Dursley's and goddamn him if Hogwarts was going to be destroyed.

Harry snatched up his robe and stuffed his wand into a back pocket as he sprinted for the front door of Hogwarts.

Ron shrugged at Hermione before he ran off to follow Harry's lead.

Hermione sighed in exasperation at the naivety, "HARRY! RON! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE TOLD US TO GO TO OUR DORM, NOT TO RUN OFF PRETENDING TO SAVE THE DAY! HARRY, RON! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

As the frustrated witch ran to catch up with her friends, the White Zetsus were getting closer and closer.

* * *

The Golden Trio burst out of the castle, only to see their ninja friends standing in a straight line facing the clock position of 10:45.

Naruto started and turned around to face the noise, as did his friends.

His cerulean eyes widened, "You three!...What are you doing out here? I thought I told Old Man Dumbledore to have all the students stay inside. What are you-?!"

Sakura grabbed his shoulder, "Naruto! The White Zetsus are approaching!"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "White Zetsus? What is that- a new creature from the Forbidden Forest? A new pet?!"

Shikamaru sighed at the barrage of question directed at them, "Geez, a girl that talks as much as Ino. What a troublesome girl."

Hermione bristled at the slight insult, " _ExCUSE ME?!_ "

Ron defended, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to know more- AAGH!"

All of a sudden, a white pasty man with only khaki hair appeared.

Sakura immediately reacted with a punch to the...thing.

With just a fist, it was down.

However, as it drifted closer and closer to the ground, a tree started to take root as the branches started branching out from the trunk.

Ron scrambled back in shock and fear, "What...IS THAT!"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, "That would be a White Zetsu, made with the First Hokage's cells. Easily taken down, I say."

Harry stepped forward, "Then, can't we help you? If it is _that_ easy to take down, then why did you tell Dumbledore to hide us all away? With at least 1000 students, we can easily take them down!"

Shikamaru sighed, "They can only be taken down with either taijutsu or ninjutsu, which none of you can access with the really low level of chakra you possess. Heck, even the stupidest genin has more chakra than magical people here."

Sasuke spoke up, "While we still have time, why aren't you three in your common room? I thought Dumbledore told everyone to go to their common room while we eliminate the threat?"

Hermione replied, "Uhm...but there's only 13 of you and 1...nin-dog. Assuming that your enemy had sent a horde after you, how will you survive?"

Hinata approached the bushy brunette, "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are really strong. Well, all of us are strong. We had been training since we were genin and we have a variety of ninjutsu to fight them off."

Kiba continued, "And like Shikamaru said, they're easy enough to beat off."

Naruto then turned back to Harry, "Go back to your common room, like Old Man Dumbledore told you all to do. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything down here."

Hermione said dubiously to the energetic boy, "If you say so. Harry, Ron, let's go back. And Harry...don't argue with me on this."

Shino can tell that Hermione was obviously feeling the strains of anxiety and fatigue resulting in her commanding the boys back to their dorm room.

The trio turned back and entered the castle.

Climbing the stairs and uttering the password (Mimbulus Mimbletonia), they sat themselves in front of the fireplace, brains overloaded with the information they had just heard.

Just as Hermione was about to take out her Arithmency textbook, a crashing boom resounded.

Above them, Ron can hear the multiple stomps of feet making contact with the floor and the loud chatter above them.

He looked over to Harry, "I guess we can say that the ninjas are now officially fighting."

Harry nodded and walked over to a window.

Peering down, the window offered them a bird-eye's view over their friends.

Fortunately, they were just in time to see a large wave of the same pasty mate Sakura had punched down earlier engaging them in droves.

* * *

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY HOW I AM CONSTRUCTING MY STORY OR HOW AM I SUPPOSEDLY 'WRONG' ABOUT SOMETHING, DO NOT REVIEW AND GO BACK! EVERYTHING WAS RESEARCHED BEFORE APPLIED ONTO MY STORY, PEEPS.**


	14. Finishing It Off With A Bang

As the Gryffindor wizards from Year One all the way to Year Seven opened all the windows in their towers, the ninjas were preparing themselves for the fight against the White Zetsus.

As they drew closer, the ninjas waited for them.

When they were close enough, the ninjas sprang forward with a war cry with no sign of fear as they rushed forward to engage in combat.

As the Gryffindor House watched live and the remaining three Houses viewed wide-eyed via a Spying Spell, the ninjas engaged the wave of foreign monsters and separated to quickly defeat them all.

 **((For the sake of your smug pleasure of wizards being shocked at the real power of the ninjas, I will describe each of them though they all occur at the same time. Understand that it might be a little out of character from the canon episode.))**

* * *

 **Kiba**

Kiba separated away from his friends; Akamaru by his side as always.

He did the Clone Jutsu and another him popped out.

High above the clearing, Kiba can hear the numerous gasps sounding out as they continued to watch him.

Kiba smirked; if a simple clone amazed them, then wait 'til they see his Fang over Fang technique!

Kiba looked over to Akamaru and grinned at him.

Akamaru looked at him and grinned a wolfish smile.

Seeing _that_ look in his friend's eye, he barked a affirmative bark.

Then, Kiba looked ahead of him as he did the necessary hand signs.

"Inuzuka Style: Three-Headed Wolf!"

There was a huge burst of smoke. When it cleared, a snarling three-headed wolf was revealed.

Above him, the students cried out in fear while Hagrid comically had stars in his eyes. Fellow staff members had to pull him back from charging right out the doors to 'pet' the fused Kiba and Akamaru.

One of the heads yelled out in Kiba's voice, "I BECAME STRONGER TOO, NARUTO!"

Kiba could hear Naruto yelling back at him, "WHEN DID THIS BECOME A COMPETITION!''

"TAIL CHASING FANG OVER FANG!"

The three headed wolf rotated at such a fast speed that it became a black-and-white cyclone charging forward.

The Zetsus didn't stand a chance.

As the cyclone plowed through its ranks, Zetsus who weren't able to get out of the way got caught up in the wind and tossed high into the air.

They landed with a thud, to never move again as trees started to sprout out of its chests with its roots caging their bodies.

Kiba and Akamaru landed a distance away from the rear of the White Zetsu army; a puff of smoke appeared and Kiba and Akamaru reappeared.

With his companion by his side, Kiba leapt into the air and fought the rest with Taijutsu.

* * *

 **Ino-Shika-Cho(u)**

Chouji did a Ram sign, activating his Expansion Jutsu. His body grew until he stood over his friends.

Ino closed her eyes; in her mental state, Ino picked up 30 enemy signatures near her.

Laying a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, she relayed the information into his mind, "Sensory Relay!"

Shikamaru smirked as he received the information and performed his clan's famous bloodline jutsu, "Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!"

His shadow twitched and then slinked over to Chouji's huge shadow behind him.

Mentally inside the trio's head, a man made entirely out of chakra appeared holding a yoyo.

Each were connected to a part of the chakra being; Ino as the 'head', Shikamaru as the 'body', and Chouji being the 'yoyo'.

As Chouji started rotating and Shikamaru's shadow throwing him toward their designated enemies, Chouji roared out, "Human Bullet Yoyo!"

He plowed through them, tossing them in all directions as Chouji created a deep trench.

They fell forward and stiffened as the chakra left their bodies.

Chouji rolled to stop with some dirt staining his skin and clothes.

Ino opened her turquoise eyes, looking down at her pineapple-ponytailed friend.

"How's that?"

Shikamaru turned his head a bit as his eyes made contact with hers.

"Good, but not flashy enough."

He angled his head back to the front as Ino screamed out at his comment.

"WHO'S BEING COMPETITIVE NOW?!"

Shikamaru released his sign and his shadow zoomed back to its normal length.

Chouji shrunk back down to the size of a normal human being. He looked over to his other team members asking them, "Ready?"

Ino nodded, "Go!"

The three charged forward to fight off the remaining Zetsus who had managed to avoid their earlier attack.

The entire time while they were fighting, Malfoy's eyes bulged out his eye sockets and his jaw gaped.

He expected some of the foreign Muggles to be able to fight, but he didn't fight the fattie to do so as well.

As he watched the virtual screen projecting the fight, he contemplated the three at length.

He would have to draw up a report for the Dark Lord soon.

* * *

 **Shino**

Shino sprinted towards a group of Zetsus.

Seeing him, they immediately pressed closer to one another to form a huge form of it.

The hulking form of it taunted him, "How will you defeat me?"

Shino didn't answer as he continued his charge, his feet barely stirred up the loose dirt.

When he got close, he leaped to finish the distance.

He landed in front of the Zetsu and softly punched him.

The White Zetsu laughed, "How will you defeat me like that?"

As it continued to mock him for his weak punch, a small beetle made its way up on his arm.

Once it got close to its pasty skin, it scuttled inside.

Shino muttered out, "Giant Parasitic Beetle Infestation."

True to its name, it suddenly burst out of it. It was no longer a microscopic insect, instead 4 _giant_ beetles poked out with its antennas waving around in the air, having been satisfied with its immense store of chakra.

Ino noticing the sight of 4 _giant_ beetles eating out the enlarged White Zetsu, shuddered in slight revulsion.

"Gross! What is that?!"

Shino could almost feel the castle shuddering in disgust along with Ino at the sight of his carefully cultivated giant beetles. Behind his collar, Shino grinned.

* * *

 **Neji, Tenten, Hinata**

Tenten ran ahead, leading the two Hyuugas toward the teeming mass of khaki-topped white.

Gathering chakra under the soles of her sandals, Tenten leapt into the air as her hands went towards the weapon scrolls.

Whipping them out of their holsters, Tenten expertly whipped the paper into the air.

As the sun shone behind her, it gave the unfurling scrolls a illusion of dragons rising on either sides of Tenten.

She yelled out as weapons flew out toward the Zetsus, "Twin Rising Dragons!"

Weapons of all kinds flew forward with the wind aiding it.

Ever so sharp, it cut right through the air as it whistled along the way.

Tenten calculated the angle perfectly, not one single movement was wasted.

Each unsealed weapon landed precisely on the White Zetsus weak spot.

Hinata and Neji took care of the rest.

They activated their Byaukugan and did their Sky Palms.

Simultaneous yells of their attacks reached the Weapon Mistress's ears.

"2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms!"

When done, their victims flew back from a sudden burst of wind emanating from the Hyuugas' palms.

They crashed into their 'companions', knocking them over as well.

Their bodies stacked haphazardly on top of one another, no longer will they move again.

The rest who either dodged Tenten's aerial release of weapons or didn't meet the acquaintance of the Hyuuga cousins were dealt with and was finished off with taijutsu.

Meanwhile, the majority of the Ravenclaw Tower had their jaws flapping open.

According to the many books lying around open, people with pale (lavender) irises with no pupils present were logically blind, rolled up parchment scrolls couldn't somehow summon sharpened weaponry to appear, and bursts of wind don't usually happen from palms.

It completely disregarded what their books said.

Yet the two females and the lone male with exceptionally long hair dared to challenge it.

Granted, they knew the group of 13 were ninjas from a sealed nation, developing who-knew-what spells behind it.

But this!

...They couldn't take no more.

* * *

 **Lee**

((relatively short, sorry))

Lee sprinted forward and leapt on top of a boulder.

The White Zetsus who had been recently been giving chase to the green-clad youth stopped, waiting for his next move.

Lee bent down and lifted up his orange left warmers, revealing his weights.

He unclipped it and let it drop onto the ground.

It landed with a huge crash, disturbing the dirt. It flew up and created a geyser of dirt on either side of Lee, creating some sort of dramatic effect.

Had the Zetsus possess eyes, they would've rolled them hard at the display.

When the dirt settled into their new spots, the weights were shown to lying in a huge crater.

Fred and George gaped at the sight of the large craters then looked at each other.

They smiled a mischievous grin. Fred summoned a camera and lifted it up to his eye, he zoomed in _real_ close to one of the craters and snapped a pic of it.

When he gets the chance or when Spring Break arrives, this is going to be shoved into Charlie's and Bill's faces. George couldn't wait to see their reactions.

Fred carefully put the camera next to him on a table and turned back to the ninjas.

Man, did he wish this was a movie! He would watch this scene over and over again!

Lee sighed in slight relief, "With this, my speed is increased a hundred times!"

He put his right foot behind him, and with a shove he was off!

He zoomed off toward his enemies like a emerald green comet full of youth.

Because the White Zetsus were knocked offguard and they couldn't make contact with the Green Beast of Konoha, they were defeated in a instant.

Lee stacked the bodies one on top of another then went back to rescue his weights. He clipped them back on, the familiar weight settling once again on his calves.

The green-clad teen stretched back, popping his spine back into place. Noticing the loose, frayed endings of his bandages, Lee frowned.

Aw well, this could be very well a youthful opportunity to ask his lovely Sakura to fix him up.

* * *

 **Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai**

((Now, for the one group you were waiting for ;) ))

Sai quickly unfurled a scroll and whipped out his ink set from one of his side-pockets. He drew a snarling tiger and Sai made the Seal of Confrontation to activate it.

Sai murmured, "Art of Cartoon Beast Mimicry!"

The ink drawings peeled off and grew to a height akin to its real life model. 6 inky-black tigers flew forward and made quick work of a large amount of White Zetsus.

As her three teammates rushed off to engage the horde, Sakura stared at the familiar sight of their backs facing her.

For years, she thought that the moment she had graduated from the Academy would make her a great kunoichi!

However, her bubble of slight arrogance was popped when Naruto and Sasuke protected her from Team Dosu back in the first Chuunin Exams.

Her resolve made on the Second Day of the Chuunin Exams was what caused her to cut her long-cherished pink hair from Kin.

When Sasuke went rogue to get power from Orochimaru and Naruto left to go on a training journey with Jiraiya, she resolved to become stronger as well.

Both Naruto and Sasuke went to two of the three Legendary Sannin, so Sakura asked Lady Tsunade to accept her as her apprentice.

She learned how to conduct Medical Ninjutsu, memorized the various poisons and the ways to contradict it, and more importantly, how to fight.

Sakura had always been weak in taijutsu and ninjutsu. In her genin days, she thought her intelligence and her genjutsu skills was enough. However, her first spars with Tsunade-shishou revealed just how weak she was.

Sasuke's words of long ago rang true, _"To be honest, you are weaker than Naruto."_

Fast-forward 2 and a half years, she had grown in leaps and bounds.

Now it was Naruto's and Sasuke's turn to stare at her!

Sakura felt the chakra capacity finally achieved and the Byaukugo seal appearing on her forehead.

She smirked, "I'm finally ready!" and jumped ahead.

A cocky Zetsu thought it could take her on, and boy, was it the mistake of its 'life'.

A chakra-enhanced fist slammed into its midriff and it flew back so hard that its fellow intruders flew back as well.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at her massive strength and his mouth puckered in fear: 8 - {|) **((something like that))**

 _Never again am I gonna anger Sakura-chan. She'll kill me!,_ Naruto thought as his arms covered his face from the impact Sakura's punch wrought.

Sasuke grunted as the wind hitted him. He would never admit it out loud, but Sakura had really did improve during his time spent as a rogue-nin. She was no longer that fangirl of long ago.

Sakura looked back, "See, I've been training as well, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. I'm not weak anymore."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened at what hulking right in front of her.

Sasuke's irises spun around to form the Mangekyou Sharingan while Naruto activated his Nine Tail Chakra Mode.

Above, Hermione observed the metamorphosis that took place with Naruto. Already tan skin flickered into a orange-yellow color reminiscent of fire, as well as his iris pigment though his pupils stayed the same.

His orange-and-black clothing smoothed out into one with strange, black markings with a haori fluttering behind him. (She had earlier read up on Japanese culture, traditions, and clothing.)

Sasuke quickly activated his Susano'o, complete with purple flamelike armour covering it.

All around Squad 7, their friends sent encouragements to the two.

Kiba riding on top of Akamaru looked over, "Go for it!"

Shino nodded, "Do it!"

Hinata was finishing off another barrage of Sky Palms, "Hang in there!"

Shikmaru glanced over, "Aim well!"

Chouji stepped forward a bit, "You can do it!"

Ino's fists clenched by her side as she watched, "Give it to 'em!"

Sakura's pink hair flew up in the wind currents, "Yes!"

Chakra hands formed and aided Naruto in the making of his well known Rasenshuriken while Sasuke cocked back the crossbow's string, readying the lacquer black arrow.

Naruto tossed the large, revolving mass of blue compacted chakra forward, "Wind Style: Massive Rasen Shuriken!"

Sasuke released the arrow a moment after Naruto, "Inferno Style: Susano'o Flame Control!"

The two attacks met and fused together to form a black Rasenshuriken; the wind style in it also coloring to the deepest shade of black best classified as raven.

Time slowed down as the attack flew on towards its target. When it finally made contact, time resumed at its normal pace.

Black fire burned away the last of the invaders, leaving only tiny piles of wood as evidence.

While the shinobi watched the Amateratsu burn away the rest of the enemy, the residents of Hogwarts openly gaped at the destruction.

Craters were littered everywhere, white bodies lay 'dead' on the ground, trees were cracked in half, trenches were dug, dirt was still high in the air, and the fields were no longer smooth.

Huge cracks ran along the dirt while large pieces jutted out.

Filch felt lightheaded as he thought about the long to-do list he was going have to make and complete in the looming future, Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra, and the rest of the teacher faculty could only gape at both the ninjas and the destruction while Hagrid was grinning happily.

Umbridge, on the other hand, could only stay rooted in her spot as she trembled in fear and rage. She decided that these... _guests_...were worse that halfbloods, they were a menace!

The student body had a variety of reactions to the finishing scene befitting that of an action movie.

Some gaped like the teachers, some fainted at the destruction, others clapped in awe, some stared at the ninjas in a new light, while some cowered at their powers.

The Golden Trio itself had a multitude of expressions: Ron was gaping in awe, Harry stared with wide eyes, and Hermione was taking down notes on their abilities/powers.

* * *

 _Back in Konoha..._

Kabuto 'tched' at the easy defeat.

It was the old saying being demonstrated right now 'quantity versus quality.'

Him VS. Naruto and Sasuke.

No matter, he'll give them this battle. There'll be a next time to capture Nine-Tails and Sasuke.

If Plan A failed, so be it. Kabuto will have a Plan B formulated soon.

 _Don't celebrate yet, you two. I haven't put out all of my trump cards on the board,_ smirked Kabuto.

* * *

 **A slight AU of Naruto Shippuden Episode 374 (Titled as "The New Three-Way Deadlock")**

 **Word Count: 2, 864**

 **A/N: ****IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY HOW I AM CONSTRUCTING MY STORY OR HOW AM I SUPPOSEDLY 'WRONG' ABOUT SOMETHING, DO NOT REVIEW AND GO BACK! EVERYTHING WAS RESEARCHED BEFORE APPLIED ONTO MY STORY, PEEPS.**


	15. Ninja Style: Quidditch

The match of Gryffindor against the Slytherin was nearing and everywhere the word 'quidditch' was repeated.

The ninjas were quite confused about this new word. The translating spell casted on them didn't translate the foreign word into their native language of Japanese.

Naruto wandered over to Harry and Ron, who were just descending the tacky (in his opinion) silver staircase from Divination.

He asked, "What's Quidditch?"

Ron gasped as if he was just stabbed in the heart with Sasuke's katana.

"Y-You d-d-don't know Qu-Quidditch?!"

Ron nearly fainted onto the floor as he clutched his heart.

As Naruto looked on with wide-eyes at Ron's behavior, Harry quickly covered for him by explaining the term.

"Sorry about that, Ron's a serious Qudditch fan. Quidditch is a sport we play here, sort of like a competition of sorts played on brooms."

Naruto imagined himself flying on a broom...Yeah, no. He can't, he can only see a broom as something you sweep the grounds with, not as something you sit on and zoom around in the air like Harry described it to be.

Seeing Naruto's befuddled expression, Harry sighed.

"Maybe it's best if you and your friends come see out match tomorrow. You'll get what I mean when you see us play."

"Sure, dattebayo! See you tomorrow, Harry!"

With that, Naruto leapt onto a stair banister and jumped away.

Ron sighed at Naruto's departure, "Wish I can travel like that. No more walking would be nice."

Harry grinned at that, "Let's just go to Potions, Ron."

Ron scowled at the mention of Potions as they went off.

* * *

The rest of Thursday came and went by in a flash.

Soon, it was Friday and classes were suspended for the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Naruto was hyped, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, hurry up and eat! I wanna get good seats for this Quidditch thing!"

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's immaturity, "Why do you go there in the first place?"

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at the brooding Uchiha, "They fly on brooms, teme~"

Sasuke imagined himself seated on a spindly broom and couldn't help but shudder at the thought of trusting his life to a long piece of stick.

Naruto grinned in delight at the reaction he brought out.

Abruptly, Sasuke stood up and sped off to catch a seat in the Quidditch Stadium with Naruto tailing him as a mischievous smile was plastered on his face.

Sakura sighed wearily and chased the two.

A few moments later, her friends sat in the seats next to Team 7.

As they got comfortable in the benches, the match soon began with two teams walking in from opposite sides down below.

One wore red and gold while the other dressed in green silver.

Shikamaru knew that the red-and-gold was their charge's team while the green-and-silver team was the arrogant platinum-head's team.

As the ninja watched in bated silence while those around them continued to chatter about in loud tones, they saw the two teams reluctantly bowing to each other while the two captains shook hands.

The head coach spoke to them with a stern face, most likely she was warning the two rivaling houses about much-needed etiquette on the field before she released four balls of varying sizes.

Kiba followed the tiny, golden ball with intricate designs with delicate wings fly off in the distance.

Tenten scrutinized the two, medium-sized balls hovering in the air. Looking at it with a professional eye, she deducted the two balls were meant to inflict heavy damage when contacted.

Neji watched the seemingly-normal mahogany ball tossed into the air by the coach.

Immediately, a red-cladded person caught it and swept off with it, two of his teammates following him.

The rest of the Gryffindor team separated; two of them held bats, another flew off to the strange hoops, while yet another angeled off into the air.

The Slytherin separated as well. Three of them split off to chase the three holding the ball the commentor labeled as the 'Quaffle', two holding similar looking bats splited up as one of them hitted a 'Bludger' towards a member on the Gryffindor team. One went to guard the other three hoops while the final one also flew higher to spectate.

The Quaffle was tossed to one another as other people attempted to steal it, points pinged about, Bludgers were smacked in all directions, dives were made, insults were shouted about by both players and audience, shouts were roared in either approval or disappointment, the commentator narrated high above the rest on a podium, and the people on broomsticks swept about down below.

Despite all the chaos surrounding them, the ninjas watched with bated breaths. They could scarcely believe what they were watching; people _actually_ can fly about on spindly broomsticks. From what they catch from snippets of yelling, these brooms were specifically made for the purpose of flying and other impressing tricky maneuvers. They cringed every time when someone performed a dive midair or changed direction with sharp movements, they really hoped nobody fell.

 **~TIME SKIP TO END OF MATCH~**

The winning team was the Gryffindor team with a deafening roar of mixed pride and approval of said-team's House members.

The score was 200-50, with the Gryffindor team having the overwhelming points.

The ninjas later learned that the golden ball Kiba had watched zip off in the beginning gave the team a extra 150 points when caught.

* * *

As the students dispersed back to their dorms and the team members went back inside to clean up, the ninjas slowly got and jumped down below into the sandy field.

Chouji mused, "What if we played this...Quidditch?"

Shikamaru caught on to what Chouji was trying to say and smirked a bit, "You mean, we play our own version of Quidditch?"

Naruto smiled, "We'll use ninjutsu instead of brooms, right?"

Sai affirmed it all, "Let's do it."

Naruto made a shadow clone of himself and formed a medium-sized Rasengan, his clone poofing away once the A-ranked jutsu was formed.

He held out the swirling blue ball to his friends as they looked on.

"This'll be our Quaffle. I added Sage Energy to it, so it shouldn't explode that easily."

Sakura loomed behind him, a black aura surrounding her.

"You sure about that, Naruto?"

Naruto sweatdropped, "Eheheh, I'm sure, Sakura-chan..."

"You better be, Naruto."

Tenten sweatdropped.

Kiba impatiently butted in, "Let's split into teams and start playing already!"

"Hai, hai."

The teams were decided on a game of Japanese rock, paper, scissors with Shino deciding to opt out and be the referee. ("Janken pon!")

Team A:

 _Naruto_

 _Hinata_

 _Sakura_

 _Kiba & Akamaru_

 _Chouji_

 _Lee_

Team B:

 _Sasuke_

 _Neji_

 _Tenten_

 _Shikamaru_

 _Sai_

 _Ino_

Shino explained the modified Quidditch rules so that it would better fit the way they would play.

"No intent to kill and nothing that would cause severe injuries. You will be using jutsus to both defend and play on the field. Forms of movement: running, jumping, wall climbing, the basic ninja skills."

The two teams nodded their assent to the rules.

"Naruto, you better make sure your Rasengan won't explode on purpose during the game..."

Naruto sweatdropped at the ominous aura looming behind him.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It won't explode that easily...I hope."

Sakura arched a eyebrow, "You hope?"

Naruto quickly replied to his scary team mate, "I added Sage Energy, like I said earlier. It'll only pop when someone scores."

He walked up to Shino and handed it off to him to hold.

Sakura validated his reply,"...It better be that way, Naruto...or else."

Kiba and Akamaru sweatdropped at Tsunade Jr.

Shino counted down, "3...2...1...Begin!"

Shino tossed the Rasengan into the air and quickly jumped back as the game began.

Naruto and Kiba from Team A and Ino and Sai from Team B jumped forward to catch the Rasengan.

Naruto caught it and playfully stuck out his tongue at Ino. He turned around mid-air and passed his Rasengan to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was ready and cocked back her fist.

She planted her left foot behind her body; when the Rasengan got within hitting range, she slammed her fist into it into reverse direction.

The poor Rasengan nearly got bent in half by her fist.

It flew off toward their goal.

Team A would've won if it wasn't for Tenten jumping up in the air and snap-kicking it toward the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"Neji, Kaiten!"

Neji got the memo and started watching the Rasengan hurtling him.

Like Sakura did earlier on, he waited until the Rasengan got within a favorable distance.

When it did, he spun around at a fast pace, "Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!"

The Rasengan glanced off of the rotating blue chakra shield and flew off toward his goal.

Chouji helped by expanding and going into his Human Bullet Tank Technique.

He rolled into a huge ball of mass destruction and went into the Rasengan's path.

The two revolving objects fought each other for control before Chouji won.

The ball had such a sharp increase in its kinetic energy that it flew at a speed rivaling Mach 20 towards their goal. **((Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom, anyone?))**

Lee saw this and desperately leapt off of the ground with a outstretched hand to try to prevent Team B from scoring.

Shikamaru saw this and immediately paralyzed Lee with his shadow.

The Rasengan zipped by his trembling fingertips and went on to sail through the goal.

True to Naruto's word, the Rasengan exploded when it passed through.

Ino whooped as she celebrated, "WE WON, FOREHEAD!"

Sakura held up a clenched fist at her frenemy, "FOR THIS ONE, INO-PIG!"

Naruto sweatdropped at the two kunoichis.

* * *

Fred heard something explode outside.

Was it a rookie first-year trying out one of his and George's newest prototype of Whiz-Bangs?

He opened a window and peered around.

A gray cloud of smoke drifted from the Quidditch Field.

He was able to look at it, but just barely.

Any further and he could fall off.

He closed the window and grabbed George's hand.

He dragged him out of the common room, despite his protests.

Of course, this alerted his little brother and sister, along with Harry and Hermione to follow him.

 _Hermione most likely followed us to maybe snitch to our nagging mother_ , Fred rolled his eyes at his assumption of Hermione tailing him.

After all, he was still smarting from the time Hermione had confiscated his batch of newly made Skiving Snackboxes and shipped it off to his mother via owl.

His mother was prompt in sending them a Howler for 'wasting their time on pointless things.'

The group exited out of the common room and went to the Charms classroom, where it got the second-best view on the Quidditch Field. (Top viewing point in the Castle was DADA room but no one goes to Umbridge's room voluntarily unless you were a Slytherin teacher-sucker.)

Flick was back in his office at the Raveclaw Tower, so no one was there to reprimand them for being out after curfew hours.

Ginny, Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and George all popped open the large glass windows and looked over to the Quidditch Field where the explosion sounded.

Jaws widened and eyes popped.

The ninjas were playing Quidditch...in a entirely different way!

Naruto's Rasen...thingie replaced the Quaffle and they attacked each other instead of resorting to the Bludgers, there were no point system or Snitch...it's like they were playing a complete different game!

Brooms would've been useless to them; they made up for the lack of height with their superhuman muscles.

"Are they even human?", whispered Ginny to Ron. No answer came from her lanky older brother.

They propelled themselves into the air and ran along the walls during the game.

Harry stuttered out something in a attempt to break the silence, "Ninjas really are amazing, a-aren't they?"

Her friends could only nod in acknowledgement of her question.

They continued to watch on in silence, as they were stunned _and_ amazed.

Homework can always be done later on, right?

* * *

Naruto made another Rasengan and handed it to Shino.

The two opposing teams got serious, as Round 1 had only been practice and served as a warm-up session.

Shino tossed the ball high up and jumped away to spectate.

Lee and Kiba dashed forward while Sai and Ino rushed forward.

The remaining members watched the scene while holding their breaths to see if their team or the other would get the fast-descending Rasengan first.

Lee made contact first as he gained a advantage before the other team through his jump.

Seeing Lee catching it, Hinata ran ahead to a spot close to the three hoops.

Lee cocked back his fist and pitched the Rasengan toward her.

Hinata leapt into the air to catch the Rasengan hurtling toward her.

She would've made a successful catch if it weren't for Sasuke moving in on to her right side with the intent of crashing into her.

Hinata was forced to swerve away from the Rasengan in order to avoid a possible injury.

Sasuke smirked and activated his Susano'o.

His purple avatar with flickering flames around it appeared and surrounded Sasuke, elevating him to a height well over 10 feet.

He readied his katana like wizards did earlier with their bats.

As the Rasengan got within a favorable distance, Sasuke swung his sword forward.

Naruto was having none of that.

Spotting Sasuke about to score yet _another_ goal, he tapped into his Kurama Tailed Chakra mode.

His clothes flickered into a familiar flame-themed outfit while another avatar made entirely of flames appeared, rivaling Sasuke's in both height and power.

Three chakra hands formed and aided Naruto in the formation of a Rasenshuriken.

Once done, he spared no time and threw it towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was focused on hitting the Rasengan and realized too late another spinning blue ball (surrounded by a shuriken-shaped wind) zipping towards him.

The Rasenshuriken slammed into his side and pushed him away from the Rasengan.

Sasuke could only watch with frustrated angry eyes as the Rasengan zipped by him to be seized by a smirking Naruto.

"Looks like you need practice in catching stuff, don't 'cha Sasuke-teme?"

Naruto always wanted to say that to Sasuke's face ever since their genin days, and the day finally arrived!

The elated boy held his chin with his thumb and pointer finger, a sparkle gleaming near his smug expression.

Sasuke smoldered in both frustration and humiliation, "Wipe that look off your face, dobe."

Naruto grinned before turning serious, his head back in the game.

Finding Lee open, Naruto wound up his arm as he prepared to launch it toward Bushy Brows.

"BUSHY BROWS!"

Lee jumped onto a wall and sprinted to where the Rasengan would eventually land.

He calculated the general angle of where he thought the Rasengan would crash into and took a chance.

He leaped off the wall and stretched his arms out for it.

"FOR THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

Lee got lucky and caught the Rasengan; said-jutsu shuddering a bit at the sudden stop it was brought into.

He hurled the ball towards a waiting Hinata.

Hinata knocked the Rasengan through the shortest hoop with a bent elbow, her inky blue-black hair dancing with the wind currents.

Naruto whooped for her, "Yeah, Hinata-chan! Nice shot!"

Sakura gloated, "TAKE THAT, INO-PIG!"

"YOU GOT LUCKY, FOREHEAD-CHAN! WE'LL WIN THIS FOR SURE, JUST YOU WAIT!"

Shikamaru and Chouji sweatdropped at their aggravated teammate.

* * *

Word Count: 2,654

A/N #1: Some of you might be wondering, "Where the hell are the Gokage doing? Shouldn't they had already noticed Naruto and his friends missing?" Yeah, I'm getting there. Sometime during the next chapter, I'll have the Sand Siblings and Tsunade teleported to Hogwarts. Sadly, when that happens, it'll mean that this fanfic is slowly becoming completed. Oh well, at least I'll be part of the very few who actually completes a 'Naruto X Harry Potter X-over', right? ;P

A/N #2: Thank you for the supportive reviews- OO ZOO MAAA KII, zezily, GM NASAI, KittyKattUzumaki, and guest reviewer Fuguruma on Chapter 14! Virtual cookies and hugs from me to you over the Internet, thank you soo much! Blessings, mis amigos!

A/N #3: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY HOW I AM CONSTRUCTING MY STORY OR HOW AM I SUPPOSEDLY 'WRONG' ABOUT SOMETHING, DO NOT REVIEW AND GO BACK! EVERYTHING WAS RESEARCHED BEFORE APPLIED ONTO MY STORY, OKAY? (OKAY)**


	16. OVA (1)

Harry took the ninjas outside; into the empty Quidditch Field.

In both hands, he held a bunch of school broomsticks.

By his side, Ron held some more.

The ninjas trekked behind them in a group.

Some of them of confused, some were curious, while the rest were excited to finally try out the wizards' favorite way to travel.

While they knew the brooms were not of the best quality, they still wanted to pass the time by.

What better way to learn something new then a hands-on activity?

They arrived in the center of the grassy field; all lined up in a straight line.

Harry stood before them like a captain ready to dish out the orders for the mission.

Ron stood next to him like the captain's right-hand.

Harry laid each broom in front of them.

Channeling his Inner-Madam Hooch persona, he instructed them.

 **((Based on the first Harry Potter Movie))**

"Okay, first step up to the left side of the broom."

They did so, but with questioning gazes.

"Now, hold out your dominant hand -the one you write with, if you didn't know."

They held out their right hands over the broom, looking at the broom below.

"Now say up!"

Sounds of the word 'up' filled the air.

The prodigies -Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru- all got it on their first try.

Naruto and Kiba got it soon after, not wanting to lose to their generation's geniuses.

"Put passion into it, guys!"

The rest soon got their brooms into their hands after Harry's encouragement.

Harry 'accio-ed' his Firebolt from the shed and mounted it.

"Now mount it and hold onto it tightly. Falling off is a big risk when riding a broom."

They nodded as they tightened their grips on the stick.

Harry continued with his teaching, "Now push off the ground hard then lean slightly forward. Lean right or left to change directions, got it? On the count of three, we'll take off."

He paused, then started the countdown.

"3...2...1..."

Naruto immediately shoved off the ground and into the air.

He expected himself to fall down soon after, but to his immense surprise, he actually stayed in the air.

He grinned while his friends looked up, shocked.

"WHEE! THIS IS FUN, DATTEBAYO! C'MON, YOU GUYS! FLY ALREADY, DATTEBAYO!"

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all looked at one another with deadpanned looks.

The Academy's dead last actually understood a concept better than them?

They shrugged and followed after their gleeful teammate's example.

Tenten and Sakura wobbled some before they smoothed it out, Hinata gripped tightly onto the broom's shaft, Chouji just drifted around, Shino just hovered, Lee was following Naruto's way of exploring the broom: he was zipping around in the air while exclaiming this was another way to become youthful, Ino, Kiba, and Sai just flew on lazily while making the occasional lean to the sides to change directions, Neji and Shikamaru were making laps around the field, and Sasuke went this and that.

Naruto was making barrels and loops high up in the air, gleefully expressing his happiness.

Soon after, he challenged Lee to a race around the field, to which Lee enthusiastically accepted. The air was soon filled with Naruto's and Lee's cheers and whoops, along with their friends laughing and cheering them on.

* * *

 _Gonna get a bit heavy from here on out...You've been warned..._

While Naruto was expressing his glee rather loudly, Sasuke looked up and observed his expressions with a rather guilty conscience.

Very rarely had Naruto actually got the experience of real happiness, as being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi ostracized him very early in his childhood.

Sure, Sasuke was also alone in his childhood as well, but he had memories to help him of happier times to cope with the loss of his clan and suppress his killing desire for Itachi.

Naruto, on the other hand, had absolutely nothing to live on by. His earliest memories were of the villagers hating on his very existence, the only way he ever got them to acknowledge his presence was through him playing stupid pranks every hour of the day. Back in their genin days, It had only been Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Teuchi-san of the Ichiraku stand, and the Konoha 9 that accepted him.

Why, it's a miracle that the dobe above had found the strength to smile and laugh every single day.

Sasuke had asked this question many times to Naruto during their spars: _Why are you so obsessed with me?_

Naruto always replied with a determined tone: _Because you're my first friend, Sasuke._

Sasuke knew him breaking away from Konoha and deserting it in favor for power from Orochimaru would break Team 7 the next day; especially in Naruto's case.

Sure, he came back to help with the war efforts and it had appeared that things were mended between him and Naruto, along with Sakura's and his relation as well.

But there were bits and pieces missing in the abyss of time, no longer recoverable.

There was still a gaping chasm separating the three from one another.

The few times Sasuke had made contact with Naruto; very rarely was he smiling his cheerful grin.

Naruto's strong chakra aura that always was slightly visible was never his cheery, sunshine-y one. Instead, it was one of determination and power with the Kyuubi's hinting at it just under the surface of Naruto's blue one.

Sasuke sighed, his head dropping back to the broom he was grasping to operate his flight.

 _Might as well let Naruto enjoy this one moment of freedom, I suppose._

* * *

 **Very short, I know, but it's for the few of the readers who wanted to see the ninjas on broomsticks.**

 **The last bit was from another 'Harry X Naruto crossover' I read a while back.**

 **I forgot the title and the author's name, sorry ;-; but I wanted to implement that bit into this OVA chapter to further emphasize the deep bond Sasuke always had with Naruto, so there you go!**

 **Word Count:** **1,076 :)**

 **Hint at the at next chapter:** _Kussaku alerted the Gokages, "I've located the Nine-Tails, as well as the rest of the missing ninjas." Mei stood up, "Where are they, Kussaku? Naruto and the rest could be in danger from the Akatsuki!" TBC_


	17. Packing Up

**_(Read the A/Ns below please)_ Part I of III of the Final Chapter, y'all**

* * *

In the large, watery sphere that Kussaku constantly monitored, there was a particular ripple in it that captured his interest.

It was just at the edge of it. It was so close to the edge of the sphere that if he wasn't standing at that particular angle, he would've never noticed it.

Extending his senses, he focused on where the ripple was originating from.

Earlier on, reports of Naruto and his friends missing came flooding in through. Kussaku really hoped the ripple was where Naruto and co. was right now.

Apparently, the goddess of fate or someone had heard his plea and rewarded him with the relief that their location was finally discovered.

Looking behind him where the Hokage and the Raikage sat as they discussed their next strategic move, he called out the newfound bit of information.

"I've finally located where Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Sai, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji are."

Tsunade immediately stood up, the chair she had been occupying previously scraping loudly against the floor as she did so, "Where are they, Kussaku? Has the Akatsuki gotten ahold of Naruto and Sasuke?"

Kussaku immediately replied to the frantic Hokage, "No, no. He isn't within the enemy's hands, I assure you. But, well. Promise me you wouldn't get angry?"

The Raikage impatiently waved his hand with the notion of consenting to the Sensor Ninja's request, "Yes, get on with it. Where are the missing Konoha-nin?"

Kussaku cleared his throat and said out loud, "They are...outside of the Elemental Countries. To be more specific, on a continent called 'Europe' in a academy labelled as 'Hogwarts'. Pardon me if I sound like I'm lying, but that is what the Sensory Water Sphere is saying."

The Raikage stood up as well, slamming his huge fists down onto the table with a huge thud.

"Impossible! How did they get there in the first place?"

Tsunade added in to Ay's question, "Not to mention the fact they had managed to acquaint themselves with the very group of people we've isolated ourselves from since the First Gokages' time."

Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father, answered the Kages' questions.

"One of the shinobi from the Second Division was close enough to witness it happen. The fake Madara was revealed to be none other that Uchiha Obito, who had actually survived the incident at the Kannabi Bridge. Using a series of jumps on rocks in the air, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and the ability to utilize Kamui and sucked each of the missing ninjas into it. If our information on the Kamui and what it does is correct, then I would say that Obito had initially meant to place them under a genjutsu in a alternate dimension. Somehow, his Kamui malfunctioned and instead sent them out of the Elemental Countries' barrier line and into Europe."

Tsunade sat back down at the onslaught delivered to her and organized the information currently running amok inside of her head.

Then, she focused on a specific word. She gasped and faced Ay, "If they truly are at Hogwarts, would it be safe to say they had contact with wizards and witches?"

Shikaku focused on the new term, "Witches and wizards, Gondaime-sama?"

Ay answered, "Similar to us with a internal 'container' for spiritual energy, but they instead call it as 'magic' and channel it through a stick. Various types of 'magic' are triggered with a specific word and a elaborate movement of the stick."

Tsunade nodded, "Basically. Long ago, we interacted with them in a friendly way. But soon enough, they managed to drag us into the many meaningless wars, hiring our shinobi for the most mundane requests."

Ay continued, "So, our first Kages reached an agreement on isolating ourselves away from their political issues and erected the barrier surrounding our homeland."

Tsunade said, "Hopefully, if Naruto didn't do anything stupid, then maybe this could be the chance we finally get to add on to our limited knowledge of magic and what it does."

Shikaku understood, "Ah, so would sending the Kazekage and his siblings to retrieve them be a wise move, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade contemplated the move. On one hand, the Kazakage was a necessary asset to fighting the Jyuubi and its pests. But, on the other hand, Gaara was close to Naruto and could maybe convince the knuckleheaded ninja to come back.

In the end, she sighed in defeat to her conflicting emotions in whether or not to send them out of the barrier and into the Outside.

"We have no one else to send as of right now, so we might as well alert Subaku no Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to do it. Inoichi, if you will, send the three a message instructing them to exit the barrier surrounding the Elemental Countries and to make a course set straight to Hogwarts to retrieve them all back here."

Inoichi nodded as the box on the upper half of his face moved up and down as well, "On it, Tsunade-sama."

Tsuande leaned back in her chair, swiping a hand across her forehead.

"Let's hope that they're all safe."

The Raikage shook his head a bit, "The Fourth Shinobi War would loose its entire meaning if the Nine-Tail's Jinchuuriki was compromised, after all."

Kussaku exhaled a bit as he continued his maintenance of the rippling water sphere.

* * *

Gaara was currently fighting another battalion of the Jyuubi's army when he received a message from the blond Yamanaka's father, _'Naruto and his friends who went missing 5 hours prior are finally located.'_

Inside his head, Gaara and Inoichi met up in a mental discussion.

As Gaara continued fighting what the Jyuubi spawned out, his mental self and Inoichi carried on their discussion.

Gaara thought out, _'Where are they? Are they all safe, more importantly, is Naruto safe?'_

 _'Yes, they are all safe. They are currently outside of the Elemental Continents' Barrier, on another landmass called Europe. To be more specific, they are in a academy for witches and wizards known as Hogwarts.'_

 _'Wizards...witches?'_

 _'I know, I know. Tsunade-sama just explained it all to me as well, so I'm also confused. Basically, they are similar to us in the aspect of utilizing a inner source of spiritual energy, 'magic' is what they call it, in which they channel in out through a stick to get various results both for offensively and defensively. It is only triggered with a specific word along with a elaborate set of 'wand' maneuvers.'_

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, _'So...basically, I am to retrieve Naruto and his friends and get them all back here.'_

 _'Yes, along with Temari and Kankuro.'_

 _'May I ask why?'_

 _'One major reason is your transportable sand. Another reason is that you're also close to Naruto. Temari and Kankuro are your bodyguards...just in case. You are no longer Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, but you still have many formidable enemies out there.'_

 _'Very well, I'm going to set out right now. Is that all, Inoichi?'_

 _'Yes, that is all. Good luck and be careful.'_

With that, the mental link was dissolved. Gaara pulled out of the fight, the shinobi around sending him questionable gazes but didn't ask him anything as they continued their fights.

 _Perks of being one of the Kage_ , reasoned a smug Gaara.

He created a movable disk of sand under him and set off to find his older brother and sister.

He found them in a short span of time, notified the two of their new mission, and set out to retrieve their lost friends.

* * *

Shikamaru was taking a nap outside on a grassy hill under the clouds. The sun shined on his face as he enjoyed his nap.

As he was about to slip deeper into the realm of sleep, he heard a familiar voice. Faint, but he could just make it out inside his head.

It sounded...like that troublesome Ino's father. Shikamaru liked Ino's dad; he was reserved and didn't talk much. Definitely not a troublesome man to hang around with. Wonder whatever happened to Ino during her childhood?

 _'Shikamaru...Shikamaru. Great Kami-sama, wake up already!'_

 _'Hai, hai. Man, what a drag.'_

 _'If you're saying that, can I say with certainty that you're all safe and sound?'_

 _'...Yea.'_

 _'Nothing happened?'_

 _'Well, someone sent a horde of White Zetsus to us, but we managed to fight them off. Man, there were a lot of new trees for Hogwarts. Hope they appreciated our economic contribution to their polluted air.'_

 _'What?!'_

 _'Nothing too serious, no one was harmed or killed if that's what you were thinking.'_

 _'Good. Anyway, you probably figured out by now that we have located your positions, right?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'The Kazekage and his siblings are traveling from the war-front to retrieve you all from Hogwarts and bring you back. Knowing that time runs faster outside...?'_

Shikamaru knew what the older Yamanaka was trying to ask but couldn't word, _'Well, going by their calendar, I say that about 5 to 6 months passed by us. What about you?'_

 _'...Only 5 hours. We're still fighting the Jyuubi, if that's what you want to know. The previous four Hokages opened the Four Crimson Ray Barrier and allowed all shinobi capable of fighting to enter.'_

 _'...Wow, that's a pain in the ass.'_

 _'_ ***Sigh*** _Normally, I would react like your mother-'_

 _'Please don't.'_

 _'-but I would have to agree with your crudely worded statement. Anyway, that's what I was instructed to inform you. Pack up your supplies and say your goodbyes. They should be arriving soon, knowing the Kazekage's sand transportation.'_

 _'Yup, see you later.'_

Shikamaru sighed, allowed himself one last look at the drifting wisps of clouds, and got up. He dusted off his chuunin vest and pants and made his way back inside of the castle to inform his friends.

He wouldn't admit this out loud, but Shikamaru will miss this place. It was peaceful for the most part, and even though they had a troublesome Dark Wizard out to get Harry, nothing too major happened everyday.

The Nara knew some of his friends will feel like this as well.

* * *

Harry was coming up the stairs to retrieve his Charm textbook when he noticed all of the shinobi stripping bare their dorm. Weapons were taken down, beds were stripped clean of bed sheets and pillows, and they were folding up their unusual 'shinobi' clothing.

He stepped in, instinctively ducking his head to avoid the decapitation of his head from the kunai still hanging from the doorway.

"What are you all doing?"

Kiba looked up from his sealing, "Oh, well...Our friends finally found us and we have to go back to help with the war effort."

Harry's gut sunk; while his head was yelling at him to not feel sympathetic to these young 'killers', they were already at war. Except for 'Team Gai' being 16 (why weren't they placed with the sixth-years then?), the majority of them were all 15, just like him.

Harry shook his head a bit in disbelief, "Already? But it had only been 6 months, can't you stay longer until you go back?"

Kiba looked back down.

Shino spoke for his best friend, "Back in our homeland, it has only been 5 hours."

Harry was thoroughly confused at the very different time zones, but he brushed past his confusion.

Naruto finished sealing all of his supplies into scrolls and discarded his many empty ramen cups, "Of course we would stay longer, dattebayo! But we wanna help our friends and families, fight that bastard Jyuubi, finish sealing Madara, and kill Obito so that we can live a peaceful life."

...This was all said with a cheerful smile as if he suggested they go out shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry got the protecting his loved ones, but did he really need say the part about killing someone?

Sai interrupted Harry's interrogation, "Dickless, go get our you-know-what from Dumbledore-san."

Naruto screeched out his usual retort to Sai, "Shaddup, Sai! I do have a dick, dattebayo!"

The girls blushed and Harry felt a bit awkward.

Sakura fumed and a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Idiot Naruto! Don't say that when girls are around, stupid!"

Sai still had that fake smile plastered onto his face when he tried his best to placate Sakura's sudden temper, "Ugly, calm down. It wouldn't do us no good if you were to kill Dickless."

Now, it was Sakura's turn to start yelling colorful swear words (both picked-up English swear words that could make a sailor blush and untranslatable Japanese phrases that the author will not repeat) at Sai.

Ahh, that wonderful (pasty) emotionless bastard. **((I actually really love the dude, believe me.))**

Sai smiled at her despite the raging.

During the chaos, Naruto and Shikamaru slipped out of the Gryffindor Common Room to go retrieve their pay from Dumbledore.

Naruto and Shikamaru jumped off of staircases, rails, and the occasional suit of armor to cut down on the amount of time it would've cost them if walking.

In no time, they reached the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. They said the password, the gargoyle jumped aside, the two stepped onto the spiraling staircase, and like time had stopped for them for this moment, they reached the door to their client's office.

Shikamaru knocked politely to inform the Headmaster of their arrival and waited for his usual reply.

"Come in."

Naruto opened the door to enter, Shikamaru following after his friend and closed the door behind him.

The pair walked up to Dumbledore's desk and stopped at a respectable distance away from him.

Dumbledore peered at the duo over his crescent-moon glasses, the twinkle in his eye present.

"I assume you're here to either make a report or to inform me that you will be leaving soon."

The two nodded.

"Our Intelligence Division had finally located us and are currently sending three of our...associates over."

Dumbledore nodded, the day had finally come. He was hoping that the young group of teenagers could've maybe stayed longer, to protect the young Potter who naturally attracted trouble to himself.

"Very well. Please wait a moment here as I go get the pay for each of you."

Dumbledore apparated with a loud crack expected when traveling through that method.

Naruto sat down on the floor and made himself comfortable while Shikamaru leaned against one of the walls covered with moving portraits. A leg was propped behind his figure while the deceased portraits of past Headmasters/Headmistress peered over their frame as best as they could to observe the drowsy ninja.

10 minutes came and Dumbledore arrived back in his office, another loud crack signifying his return.

In his hands were 14 bulging bags stuffed to the brim, all carrying 9,000,000 yuan as discussed back on their first night here.

He handed 7 to the gleeful Naruto and the other 7 to the half-awake Shikamaru, "Thank you for your services to both Hogwarts and to Mr. Potter, even he doesn't know of our exchange. Perhaps, in the near future, we could talk some more when the world is quiet again?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, yeah! We'll definitely come back, dattebayo!"

Shikamaru muttered out, "Don't make promises you can't keep, stupid."

Naruto loudly whispered back, "Don't be a stick in the mud, Shikamaru. How else will we visit Harry?"

"We could always write a letter and send it off to him through a hawk."

"They don't use hawks, Shikamaru. They use owls!"

As the two bantered back and forth about the possible future, they exited the office and back to their dorm.

Dumbledore smiled as their disappearing voices.

Now, where were those Sugar Quill Lollipops Professor McGonagall gave to him last week?

* * *

 **Word Count:** **2,865**

 **A/N #1:** **Yes, as you've read above, we are approaching the end for this fanfiction. I have decided to split the final chapter into three parts, maybe two I don't really know yet. Some of you will definitely be complaining about me making everything too long, but I want to be thorough in the ending. Wanna leave everything off on a good note and all.**

 **A/N #2:** **There might be a epilogue/sequel, depends if you (mainly wonderful) readers want one. Don't be b*tchy about it, though. (Yes, I swear with colorful common words. Get over it.)**

 **AN #3:** **Finally, as always...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY HOW I AM CONSTRUCTING MY STORY OR HOW AM I SUPPOSEDLY 'WRONG' ABOUT SOMETHING, DO NOT REVIEW AND GO BACK! EVERYTHING WAS RESEARCHED BEFORE APPLIED ONTO MY STORY, OKAY? (OKAY)**


	18. Saying Goodbye

Gaara held out his arms as he maneuvered his sand disk in the air, dodging the occasional bird.

Temari and Kankuro were alert and ready to fight if necessary; the two looked around them in case a possible enemy had managed to tag along with them.

There were no doubt at this point that their enemies was intelligent; assuming that Madara also worked with others and allied himself with S-ranked missing nins, 'they' managed to target and hit all of their weak spots within all of the divisions.

Up ahead, Temari spotted a tiny castle shimmering in and out of existence. Perhaps there was a barrier that worked similar like the one surrounding the Elemental Countries.

She pointed it out to her youngest brother, "There, Gaara."

Kankuro spun around and Gaara's eyes followed the direction where Temari pointed.

Gaara saw it, nodded in acknowledgement, and slowly altered their course to the figurine.

Soon, they were zipping over a large lake surrounded by a rather large forest. A small hut with smoke coming out from its chimney laid some ways from the forestry. For a moment, Kankuro swore he spotted a trotting unicorn running across a clearing before it moved out of his sight.

The 'small castle' was no longer small. With every foot Gaara gained, the castle seem to have doubled in size. Its ancient-looking architecture hinted at olden times; towers were scattered around and on top of the castle though four seem to be the most prominent amongst it, a large oaken entrance stood in the center of the main building, and glistening glass windows reflected the late afternoon's sunlight.

Gaara directed his disk past the many stairs and set them all before the wooden door.

It was impossibly strong; Temari swung her leg forward and kicked it.

The door barely moved in its foundations. Only a very slight jiggle gave away its otherwise-stable position.

She turned back around and shrugged at her siblings.

Kankuro sighed, "What now, Gaara? The door ain't gonna opening for us anytime soon."

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, "Maybe the windows will open. Perhaps a student conveniently left open a window for us, though it's doubtful they actually did."

Temari answered, "Well, the door isn't opening. We might as well try out your idea."

Gaara created another disk of sand under the Sand Trio, it lifted into the air and went off in a counter-clockwise direction.

As he directed their flight, Temari and Kankuro looked for their friends through the large panes of glass.

Kankuro spotted Naruto, Sasuke (that bastard...Hey, he might've came back, but that definitely doesn't excuse his crimes), and Sakura sitting among red-cladded kids. Same with Team Gai with the green-robes, Team 10 with the blue, and Team 8 with the yellows.

Temari wondered, _Perhaps they're grouped based on their favorite color among the four choices._

They saw that it was true that these particular teens held sticks in order to direct their 'magic'. It was jammed in pockets, laid beside cutlery, grasped in hands, and more.

Gaara stopped near a window. It was fortunate that the people inside, not even their friends, hadn't noticed them yet. A dramatic entrance was just _begging_ to be happening.

Gaara turned his head to ask his sister, "A grand entrance, Temari?"

Kankuro grinned at the question, "Hell yeah! Please, Temari? Maybe do your Sickle Weasel technique on 'em."

Temari couldn't pass up the opportunity, "Yeah."

Gaara faced forward again, a tiny smile worming its way onto his face.

Temari unhooked her giant iron fan from its holster on her back and snapped it 2/3s open. After all, she was aiming for a grand entrance, not for a total demolition of the castle.

Gaara shifted away from Temari's trajectory as she prepared her jutsu.

"Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique!"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were eating a typical dinner from their homes with the rest of the wizarding students when the windows in the Great Hall started shattering.

All around them, students were screaming in mass hysteria while the teachers tried to locate the source of panic. Umbridge's eyes bulged; was V-V-Vold-You-Know-Who actually alive?

Girls held down the hems of their skirts and boys shoved their hair away from their eyes. Same went for the teachers. (For once, Snape's extra-oily hair is of use.)

As soon as the wind started, the wind quickly died down. Shards of glass, hair accessories, and the remains of food littered the floor. Naruto looked around before spotting a familiar cloud of sand hovering in the air.

He stood up and called out to the Kazakage, "Oi, Garra! Over here, dattebayo!"

Hermione muttered a quick 'reparo' to Harry's cracked glasses then faced Naruto.

He was facing one of the broken windows, and so, Hermione looked to see who...or what this 'Gaara' was.

What looked like a disk of sand was a trio of people standing on top of it; one crouching with its hands out for some strange reason with two others standing at either side of him.

But that couldn't be possible...right? But knowing how ninjas liked to challenge everything within her books, it was most likely possible.

She looked over to Naruto; he seems to know them well.

Hermione went over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Who is the one with the red hair, Naruto?"

Naruto looked his shoulder at her, "Oh, that's the Fifth Kazekage. His name is Gaara."

"The two standing beside him?"

"I'm thinking that's most likely Temari and Kankuro, his older siblings."

"His age?"

"...15? Temari is like 18 and I think Kankuro is 17. Wow, they're so old~"

"And he's already leading a village?!"

"Yeah. What's so surprising about that, dattebayo?"

* * *

Gaara directed his sand through one of the windows.

Temari clipped her fan back upon her back with a smug smirk present on her face while Kankuro was busy laughing.

"Did you see their faces? Priceless! What I wouldn't give for a picture right now... Pfft!"

Temari playfully rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes."

(And into the fancy, schmancy castle they go~)

* * *

Naruto stood up and found Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro coming in after their (rather flashy) entrance.

"OI, GAARA! HOW'S IT GOING, YOU GUYS?"

Naruto leapt the final feet and landed in front of the Sand Siblings.

He clapped the red-headed boy on the back while the rest of the Konoha ninjas came up front as well to greet them.

While the staff and students went about cleaning the floor and repairing the ornate windows, they all hugged and exchanged news on the warfront.

No, it wasn't the cliche hugs-and-kisses type of reunion, but they were several hugs given among the females greeting Temari. The boys just exchanged grins and fistbumps.

Dumbledore came forward, swishing this way and that as he finished the dusting on the floor.

"Are you three the associates Mr. Nara and Mr. Uzumaki spoke off?"

Temari stepped forward to conduct the (public) discussion, "I am Subaku no Temari-"

Kankuro and Gaara introduced themselves, "-Subaku no Kankuro and-"

"-Subaku no Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage. Nice to meet you." **((Cue gasps from the smart people about 'how young Gaara is'' to be a leader, yadah yadah ya.))**

Temari continued on her greetings to the Headmaster, "-from Sunagakure, the Land of the Wind. We have come to 'retrieve' our friends back to our homeland."

Kiba butted in, "Didja defeat the Jyuubi yet, huh?"

Gaara said bluntly, "No. We're working on it. As of right now, we are the only ones besides the Hokage and the Raikage that know you are outside of the the barrier. The other few shinobi able to search for you the 'missing Konoha-nins' don't know and are searching in vain."

Kankuro elaborated, "Speaking of searching, the enemies took advantage for you 14 missing and almost overwhelmed us before the Hokage, Raikage, Mizukage, and the Tsuchikage stepped in."

"It is only logical that the Kages stepped in to help. Why, you ask? Besides Naruto and Killer B, the Kages were reserved as our backup reinforces," Shino said.

Temari nodded.

"So, if you don't mind, we've got to get going. By the way, Tsunade-sama is deeply worried about you, Naruto. Not to mention the rest of you almost gave your parents and former-senseis a heart attack when Mabui of Kumogakure announced you MIA."

"So, Tsunade-baasan _does_ care about me."

Lee laughed nervously as he scratched his bowlcut hair, "Hahah, Gai-sensei is wasting his youhfulness searching for me. I am youthful enough to survive anything; my training I did everyday should've convinced Gai-sensei of that. If he is doubtful, then I shall do 500 pushups, 500 laps around the Ten-Tails, and-"

Tenten lightly smacked Lee's head, "Hai, hai. We get it, no need to say it out loud."

Neji emphasized that last sentence, "Really, you don't need to say it."

"Neji, my eternal rival, why must you be so cool?!" cried Lee as tears trekked a river on his face.

Ron whispered over to Harry, who long had stopped chewing his treacle tart.

"It's like some kind of Muggle drama, don't 'cha think Harry?"

"Uh...huh."

Friends the ninjas made during their stay cried out to them as they all prepared to leave.

"Wait!"

"When will you come back?"

"When will you visit us?"

"Will you come back next year?"

Professor McGonagall was quick to quiet the outcries, "Quiet down! Yes, it is rather unfortunate that out guests will be leaving today. But, as you know, they are fighting a war and most definitely will all 14 of them will be needed. So, please spare them your cries and instead wish them good luck in their fights."

Teary good-lucks made their way forward while Naruto tried his very best to not tear up himself.

Sasuke looked over to the blonde ninja, "Hn, dobe." (A few sniffles escaped his throat, too. He's human, after all.)

Sakura looked over to Naruto as well, "Baka-Naruto, we'll see them in the future. Don't worry."

Luna made her way to Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry as they faced the front with forlorn expressions.

"You know...things we lose have a way back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect."

Ginny smiled at her friend while her eyes gleamed with unshed tears, "You're right, Luna. We'll see them again in the future, right?"

And with that, the ninjas said all of their goodbyes and disappeared into thin air.

"After all, it's not like they're in the wrong dimension or anything. Knowing Naruto, he'll make sure to visit us again."

"Yeah."

"Yup, definitely."

"For sure. The way Sakura describes him, he's not the type of guy to easily forget his friends...dattebayo."

Quiet chuckles came forward at Harry's poor imitation of Naruto.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,832**

 **A/N #1:** **Annnddd, cut! Phew, that was heck of a journey writing this book. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following this fanfiction of mine. It's been real fun typing this out. Not a lot of fanfics had a plot similar to mine, so that was the beginning of it all. You're welcome, by the way ;)**

 **A/N #2:** **Epilogue or Sequel? Please include your vote in your review which one of the two you want, please.**

 **AN #3: As always, please remember that this is a  FANFICTION! In no way had I expected to be 100% accurate on everything in either Harry Potter or Naruto. But some things I had intentionally changed throughout my story, in order to better fit my plot line. (Thank you to the reviewer who suggested this, btw.)**


End file.
